Love me to death
by Aries no Ma
Summary: CAP 7 ON! L coloca em prática uma nova tática extremamente ousada para encurralar Kira. O jogo se torna uma obsessão e ambos acabam caindo na própria armadilha. O primeiro a sucumbir a esse amor doentio será o perdedor. Yaoi/lemon/dark lemon RaitoxL
1. Traição

Notas da autora: Death Note não me pertence, etc, etc, etc

**Notas da autora:** Death Note não me pertence, etc, etc, etc. Direitos reservados a Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata e cia. Me deu vontade de escrever uma fic diferente... e aí estamos. Terminei os dois primeiros capítulos antes de postar pra ninguém querer me fritar em óleo quente depois do final do primeiro XP Porque vocês precisarão de paciência comigo... mas quem espera sempre alcança, certo? Enjoy!

**Resumo:** L coloca em prática uma nova tática extremamente ousada para encurralar Kira. O jogo se torna uma obsessão e ambos acabam caindo na própria armadilha. O primeiro a sucumbir a esse amor doentio será o perdedor. Yaoi/lemon/dark lemon.

**Love me to death**

**I**

**Traição**

O corredor escuro e imenso prolongava-se à sua frente. Ele respirava depressa. Não se lembrava ao certo como chegara até ali, mas estava certo de seu objetivo. Suas pernas moviam-se por conta própria. Andava depressa, espirrando água. Estava encharcado. A tempestade lá fora rugia e batia violentamente contra as janelas do prédio. Ele andou até o final do corredor e virou à direita. Apressou o passo até começar a correr. Estava próximo de seu objetivo, mas tão nervoso que acabou parando depois da porta onde queria entrar, girou depressa nos calcanhares, espalhado mais água pelo corredor, e parou derrapando em frente à porta. Aquela porta. Respirou fundo. Sentia a lâmina fria em contato com a pele de seu tornozelo, onde escondera a faca. Suas mãos tremiam. Era agora ou nunca. Decidido, entrou no aposento.

O quarto estava abafado e ainda mais escuro que o corredor. A única fonte de luz que iluminava o lugar era um abajur pequeno em que alguém jogara uma camiseta por cima, para diminuir ainda mais a luz. Fechou a porta atrás de si. Já avistara a silhueta dele, deitado no sofá, espalhado, sem camisa. Dormia, ou ao menos assim parecia. Aproximou-se dele e tirou a camisa molhada, jogando-a a um canto. Seu coração estava disparado. Ele se sentou ao lado dele no sofá, debruçou-se e aproximou os lábios dos dele. Uma gota escorreu de sua franja e caiu na bochecha do outro, antes que ele o beijasse.

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou-o como se fosse normal vê-lo sempre àquela distância.

- Boa noite, Raito-kun.

Raito sorriu.

- Boa noite, Ryuuzaki. Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

- Eu estava.

L tinha o rosto impassível. Não se intimidando, Raito continuou sorrindo.

- Claro que estava. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa pra você.

- O fato de você ter vindo aqui com toda essa chuva é uma surpresa para mim. E você está me molhando, Raito-kun.

- Desculpe – murmurou – mas agora que você já está molhando, não vejo razão para levantar daqui.

E aproximou-se ainda mais.

- Por que você veio?

Raito tornou a sorrir.

- Elementar, meu caro Ryuuzaki – e acabou com a pouca distância entre os dois, beijando-o.

O detetive não hesitou em corresponder. Agarrou os cabelos molhados de Raito, intensificando ainda mais o beijo. Agora, Raito decididamente tremia. Flutuava entre seu desejo de possuí-lo ali mesmo e o de fazer o que devia fazer.

L segurou-o pelo ombro e o fez deitar o tronco sobre o dele. Raito respirava depressa, nervoso, enquanto L parecia calmo. Calma essa que o deixava ainda mais nervoso. O detetive arranhou-o nas costas, e Raito gemeu no meio do beijo.

_"Maldito... ele quer me distrair... ele sabe... ele o roubou de mim..."_

Assim pensando, sentiu sua mente fria e calculista começar a voltar à tona. Com sua exímia habilidade em controlar os sentimentos, Raito continuou a beijá-lo, enquanto sua mão rumava para onde estava escondida a faca sob sua calça, amarrada ao tornozelo. Sem fazer barulho, tirou-a de lá. Lentamente aproximou-a do pescoço de L... mas antes que encostasse nele, sentiu um toque frio em seu próprio pescoço. Raito abriu os olhos e se afastou. Viu, horrorizado, L segurando outra faca contra seu pescoço.

- Hoje não, Kira – sussurrou o detetive.

Raito gelou.

- Ry... Ryuuzaki... do que...

- Não, Raito-kun. Nada do que você falar vai me convencer que você é inocente.

O outro engoliu em seco. Ele tinha realmente... bem, se fosse o caso, não dava mais pra remediar. Mas como ele conseguira roubá-lo? Talvez ele realmente tenha subestimado o maior detetive do mundo. Lentamente, sua expressão foi se transformando num sorriso, um esgar.

- É mesmo, Ryuuzaki? E o que vai fazer, vai me matar? Cortar meu pescoço e me ver agonizar no chão, é isso?

- Não é isso que você ia fazer comigo?

O sorriso de Raito imediatamente sumiu. Havia algo de frio, de gélido na voz de L que ele estranhou e, por alguma razão, aquilo o incomodou profundamente. Ficou em silêncio. Sim, era isso que ele ia fazer com L, mas por que não tivera coragem? Era seu inimigo, a maior barreira entre ele e o seu mundo ideal...

L pressionou a faca contra a garganta de Raito, produzindo um corte ínfimo. O sangue escorreu em um filete rapidamente contido pela língua do detetive. Raito sentiu a faca afastar-se do seu pescoço e a boca de L alcançar o corte. Soltou um suspiro. O detetive deu um chupão no local sem dó, fazendo Raito apertar os olhos e soltar uma exclamação de dor. A exclamação mesclou-se a um gemido quando L alcançou com a outra mão seu membro por cima da calça. Não... como pôde pensar em matá-lo? Não podia... simplesmente não podia... ele precisava de L... desesperadamente...

Sua mão direita afrouxou e a faca cujo destino era a garganta de L caiu com um baque metálico no chão.

- Ryuuzaki... – chamou Raito, em meio a um gemido, ajeitando-se por cima dele de modo a ficar com as pernas entre as dele.

- O que foi, Kira? – havia um jeito diferente com que ele pronunciava o nome "Kira", era um sussurro, quase um gemido, que causava arrepios em Raito.

- Você não pode me matar... – sussurrou, ofegante agora com o contato entre os sexos de ambos, ainda que por cima da roupa. Olhava diretamente para L.

O detetive soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz. Extremamente atípica. Alguma coisa estava errada. Muito errada.

- Eu já matei você.

- O que quer dizer com...

Um ruído de corte, e uma dor lancinante do lado do abdômen.

- RYUUZAKI!!

Ele virou o corpo num ato instintivo e caiu de costas no chão. O sangue escorria sem parar. Ele colocou a mão sobre o corte, numa tentativa inútil de estancar.

L se levantou e olhou para ele de cima, segurando a faca, a arma do crime, o sangue escorrendo pela sua mão...

- Você... você...

A voz de Raito engrolou. Sentia o sangue subir-lhe à boca e o quarto girar à sua volta. A expressão de L era impassível. Com muito esforço, sentindo a vista turvar, Raito levantou o tronco apoiando-se no cotovelo e o encarou, uma expressão mortificada no rosto.

- Por quê, Ryuuzaki?! – berrou – POR QUÊ?

- Foi a única forma de matar o Kira que existia em você, Raito-kun. E de garantir que você não me mataria antes... eu o matei antes mesmo de chegar aqui.

Do bolso traseiro da calça, L retirou um caderno preto.

Raito arregalou os olhos.

- Você roubou... você realmente o roubou...

E, abrindo o caderno, jogou-o no chão para Raito. Ele se virou de borco para conseguir ver o caderno, e em meio aos borrões que sua vista começava a formar, conseguiu ler, na caligrafia de L:

_Yagami Raito_

_Morte por esfaqueamento_

_Início às 02:45_

_Vai até seu maior rival, hesita em matá-lo e é morto por ele em seguida._

- Não...

A vista de Raito começou a escurecer. L falou de algum lugar muito distante.

- Sayonara, Kira.

- Não... Não...

Raito conseguiu levantar o rosto e olhá-lo, a raiva expressa em cada fibra de seu rosto. Pensou ter visto lágrimas nos olhos de L. Mas Raito não se comoveu. Soltou um urro de fúria que parecia vir do fundo da alma. E então, tudo escureceu.


	2. Tática

II

**II**

**Tática**

Yagami Raito acordou com o próprio berro. Levou um tempo para perceber que estava no seu quarto. Respirava depressa e estava molhado de suor. Levou a mão à lateral do abdômen, procurando um ferimento que não existia. Começou a se acalmar, até que se lembrou de uma coisa. Levantou-se depressa e precipitou-se até sua escrivaninha, verificando que o Death Note continuava lá, intocado. Quase desabou, tamanho seu alívio. Voltou para a cama, sentindo as pernas tremerem.

Alguém bateu à porta.

- Onii-chan! Tá tudo bem?

Raito respirou mais algumas vezes antes de responder.

- Não se preocupe, Sayu! Foi só um sonho.

- Ah... mamãe mandou avisar que o café tá na mesa. Vai se atrasar pra faculdade!

Ele a ouviu se afastar e descer a escada.

Céus... o que _foi_ aquilo? O que mais o preocupara no sonho tinha sido aquela proximidade absurda entre ele e Ryuuzaki. Raito estremeceu só de pensar. Era inconcebível. Não, era inaceitável. Não, era... era só um sonho. E sonhos mostram as nossas preocupações, certo? Então ele só poderia concluir que aquele sonho mostrara tudo que ele _não gostaria_ que acontecesse. Só assim tudo aquilo fazia sentido.

- E quem disse que sonhos têm que fazer sentido? – Raito ouviu-se dizer para si mesmo.

Decidido, levantou da cama e foi lavar o rosto.

Assim que levantou o rosto da pia para se olhar no espelho, deu de cara com um shinigami de ponta-cabeça olhando para ele.

- Ah, é. Tinha me esquecido de você.

- Por que você gritou, Raito? – disse Ryuuku, pondo-se de pé.

- Não era nada importante, Ryuuku. Só um pesadelo. – Raito molhou mais um pouco o rosto. – Quantas vezes vou ter que te falar pra não aparecer a essa distância de mim logo que eu acordar?

- Desculpe. Mas você pareceu estranho. O que foi esse pesadelo?

Raito hesitou antes de responder.

- Uma coisa idiota. Não vai querer saber.

- Hm... tá... – o shinigami calou-se, parecendo desapontado.

O resto do dia transcorreu sem maiores problemas. Ninguém exceto ele parecia preocupado com alguma coisa que não fosse aquela rotina que os cercava. Tudo isso até o fez esquecer-se do sonho que tivera.

A preocupação só voltou a atingi-lo com força total quando foi para a Central de Operações naquela tarde.

- Yagami-kun, estou falando com você.

- Quê? Ah...

Ele olhou para L, que o encarava de sua cadeira, e viu que todos os outros o encaravam também. Aparentemente estivera olhando para o telão, imóvel, sem responder aos chamados dele.

- Está distraído hoje. Tem alguma coisa o perturbando?

Aquela pergunta aparentemente educada de certa forma o irritou.

- Não se preocupe, Ryuuzaki – respondeu, impassível – você dizia...?

- Eu me preocupo se a minha equipe não está totalmente focada no seu objetivo – disse o detetive, ignorando a pergunta.

Aquilo só contribuiu para irritá-lo ainda mais. Contrariando totalmente as suas emoções, Raito sorriu de leve e respondeu:

- Entendo. Mas pode ter certeza de que ninguém aqui está mais focado do que eu.

L o encarou por mais alguns segundos, o que fez Raito pensar se escolhera as palavras certas ou se só contribuíra para aumentar ainda mais as suspeitas do detetive sobre si. Por fim, L falou:

- Quero que você dê uma olhada nesses dados que Mogi conseguiu – e entregou uma pilha de papéis para ele.

Raito assentiu e sentou-se para examinar os papéis. Lentamente, os outros começaram a voltar-se para seus próprios afazeres, e por alguns momentos a Central permaneceu em silêncio.

- Senhor Yagami. – L quebrou o silêncio.

- Sim? – Raito ouviu seu pai responder.

- Importa-se se eu falar com Raito em particular?

Ele congelou, sem tirar os olhos dos papéis que examinava. Que diabos ele estava querendo agora? Ouviu seu pai hesitar.

- Mas... Ryuuzaki... ainda suspeita do meu filho?

- Sim. E essa conversa pode retirar uma boa parte da minha suspeita sobre ele, ou aumentá-la.

- Es... está bem. Se há essa possibilidade...

- Obrigado. Vamos, Raito-kun?

Ele levantou os olhos e viu que L estava já de pé ao seu lado.

- E os dados...?

- Isso pode esperar.

- Aonde vamos?

- Ao único lugar de toda a central que não possui câmeras. – sem esperar resposta, dirigiu-se à saída.

_"Há algum lugar aqui que não possui câmeras?"_. Muito estranho. Por que L deixaria algum lugar de sua preciosa Central de Operações desprotegido?

Raito levantou-se e seguiu-o. Saindo da sala, entraram num longo corredor. Ao final dele, viraram à direita. Ele teve uma estranha sensação de _déjà-vu_.

- É aqui.

L parou a uma porta e Raito imitou-o. Quando o detetive abriu a porta para que entrassem, Raito sufocou uma exclamação de surpresa.

Era exatamente o mesmo quarto, mobiliado do mesmo jeito. O mesmo sofá, o mesmo abajur. A diferença era que todas as janelas estavam abertas e a luz do dia inundava o aposento. Isso possibilitava a visão de detalhes que na escuridão do sonho ele não pôde reparar. Havia uma mesa redonda não muito grande com quatro cadeiras à esquerda; sobre ela, uma tigela com morangos. Na parede oposta havia duas portas, uma provavelmente dava para o banheiro e a outra, entreaberta, mostrava parte de uma cama de casal. O local não era grande se comparado ao resto do prédio, mas parecia confortável.

- Não vai entrar, Raito-kun?

Em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, Raito registrou que estava sendo chamado pelo primeiro nome. Mas essa informação não era tão importante perto do que acabara de perceber.

- Ryuuzaki, este é...?

- É o meu quarto. Algo de errado?

- Não, claro que não.

Os dois entraram e L fechou a porta atrás de si. Raito andou até mais ou menos o meio do aposento, evitando olhar o sofá.

- Há aposentos maiores no prédio, não é? Por que você fica aqui?

- Só queria um lugar pra ter mais privacidade. Não preciso do maior dos cômodos para isso.

Puxando uma das cadeiras para longe da mesa, ele a indicou para Raito.

- Sente-se. Vou fazer um pequeno teste com você, se não se importar.

- Está me deixando curioso – Raito sorriu, sentando-se.

L virou-se para pegar alguma coisa. No momento seguinte, Raito ouviu um barulho metálico, e antes que pudesse se virar para ver o que era, sentiu L segurar seus dois pulsos atrás da cadeira e prendê-los com um algema.

- Quê?! O que pensa que está...

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar, tudo ficou escuro. O detetive cobrira seus olhos com uma venda. Ele tentou se soltar da cadeira, sem sucesso.

- Ryuuzaki, o que significa isso?! É alguma brincadeira?

Silêncio.

Raito parou de se mexer. Soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz.

- Sei, deve estar bem divertido, não é? Eu provavelmente estou ridículo preso aqui e falando para o nada. E você se divertindo às minhas custas. Qual o motivo disso tudo?

Novamente, silêncio.

-...Ryuuzaki?

O silêncio foi quebrado por um ruído de respiração bem próximo da sua orelha esquerda.

Raito estremeceu. Podia sentir o hálito do detetive em seu pescoço. Não ousou mover um músculo. Aonde ele pretendia ir com aquilo...?

- Ryuuz... – Tentou chamá-lo novamente, mas foi calado por um toque em seus lábios.

O dedo que o tocara teve o cuidado de percorrer todo o contorno de sua boca, antes de se afastar. Ele sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Sentia a respiração de L cada vez mais próxima de seu pescoço, podia quase sentir um toque de lábios... sim, decididamente, agora, ele estava beijando seu pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha. O arrepio intensificou-se e se transformou em ondas de calor que percorriam seu corpo.

_"O que você quer com isso, seu maldito?!"_

Suas mãos suavam frio e estavam escorregadias nas algemas, mas, de repente, ele parou de se preocupar com as algemas. A mão que antes tocara seus lábios alcançou sua nuca e começou a acariciá-la devagar. Não demorou muito e ele tombou a cabeça para o lado, expondo ainda mais o pescoço àquela boca e deixando um gemido baixinho escapar dos lábios. Podia sentir que L respirava depressa e ele também começou a ofegar. Os lábios de L desciam e subiam pelo pescoço exposto, e logo ele começou a usar os dentes e a língua. Raito não continha mais os gemidos quando sentia uma mordida forte em algum lugar do pescoço e, em seguida, uma lambida no mesmo lugar. A mão livre de L desceu por seu tórax, abrindo os botões de sua camisa e acariciando a pele exposta. Sentia as ondas de calor rumarem para seu baixo-ventre e a calça que usava começar a incomodar.

As mordidas no pescoço pararam.

- Raito... – ouviu o detetive sussurrar em seu ouvido, como se o chamasse.

- Ryuuzaki...

O murmúrio era quase uma súplica. Virou seu rosto na direção da voz de L e sentiu seu nariz roçar no dele. Sentia sua respiração próxima, muito próxima... se conseguisse se esticar um pouco...

E finalmente sentiu sua boca tocar a dele, tão de leve que chegava a fazer cócegas. Tentou prender aqueles lábios entre os seus, mas L afastou o rosto. Raito gemeu, indignado, por estar em tamanha desvantagem.

Sem aviso, a boca que acabara de escapar da dele alcançou um de seus mamilos descobertos. Raito gemeu alto, de surpresa e de prazer. E mais ainda quando sentiu uma mão sobre seu membro latejante. O detetive abriu seu zíper e começou a acariciá-lo por baixo da calça.

Raito tombou a cabeça novamente, esquecido de onde estava e do que viera fazer ali. Só o que importava eram aquelas sensações...

Então, tão de repente quanto viera, tudo cessou. Levantou a cabeça, intrigado e ainda ofegante. Ouviu o barulho de outra cadeira sendo arrastada. Duas mãos ao lado de sua cabeça, e a claridade.

Raito piscou os olhos várias vezes e se deparou com L sentado a sua frente. Só então constatou o estado em que estava: algemado naquela cadeira, provavelmente corado, com a camisa e a calça abertas. E visivelmente excitado. E o detetive ali, parado na frente dele, como se tivesse acabado de entrar na sala.

- O que deu em você, seu maldito?! – explodiu, sem pensar, agitando-se inutilmente contra a cadeira.

- Acalme-se, Raito-kun. Eu disse que era só um teste.

- Pro inferno com seu teste! Você queria me humilhar, é isso?

- Falei pra se acalmar. Por que não come um morango?

- Porque um idiota me algemou na cadeira...

Antes de terminar a frase, L já estava se debruçando sobre ele com uma pequena chave nas mãos. Aquele instante de proximidade fez Raito corar novamente, mas deu tempo suficiente para ele perceber que L também estava corado, e aquilo o reanimou instantaneamente. Na mesma hora seus olhos rumaram para o baixo ventre do detetive, mas L foi mais rápido e logo voltou a se sentar daquele jeito de sempre, tomando cuidado para esconder aquela região. Uma vez livre, Raito pegou um morango da tigela.

E aquilo lhe deu uma súbita idéia.

Era uma idéia meio suicida, mas era a melhor que tivera e não ia sair daquela por baixo. Se o que ele queria era guerra, então que tivesse.

- Fico me perguntando até onde você iria pra me encurralar, supondo que eu fosse Kira, é claro.

Mas a atenção de L estava toda no morango que Raito levou à boca e chupou delicadamente antes de mordê-lo, deixando os lábios melados de propósito. Não desviou os olhos do detetive.

- Acho que é melhor não se perguntar, Raito-kun. Você nem imagina até onde eu iria para provar uma teoria que penso estar certa.

Raito lambeu os lábios lentamente antes de responder.

- Eu gostaria imensamente de saber.

Escolhendo o morango que parecia ser mais maduro, Raito deu uma mordida e deixou que o sumo doce da fruta escorresse pelo canto de seus lábios.

- Algo me diz que você está prestes a descobrir.

Raito terminou de comer o morango e ia lamber os dedos, mas foi impedido pela mão de L em seu pulso. Congelou no ato, vendo o detetive aproximar-se dele. Nenhum dos dois interrompia o contato visual. Então L ocupou-se dos dedos melados de Raito, lambendo-os.

Raito sentiu arrepios intensos com aquele gesto, quase sentindo que sua armadilha virara contra ele mesmo. Disposto a entrar naquele jogo para ganhar, com a mão livre Raito puxou L pela nuca e o beijou.

Foram precisos alguns segundos para L começar a corresponder, como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. E então, na primeira oportunidade, Raito mordeu sem dó a língua do detetive, arrancando um gemido alto abafado pelo beijo. O gosto metálico de sangue misturou-se ao doce do morango na boca de Raito. Ao invés de fazê-lo se afastar, a dor pareceu encorajá-lo, e L correspondeu ainda mais avidamente ao beijo. Suas línguas agora travavam uma verdadeira guerra, o gosto de sangue parecendo motivar ambos a quererem mais. Raito não queria parar. Sua vida parecia depender disso. Parecia que o primeiro que apartasse o beijo, seria aquele que perderia a batalha entre L e Kira...

Passados vários minutos (ou seriam horas?) os dois se separaram em busca de ar. Continuaram a se encarar, ofegantes. L tinha a boca suja de sangue. Raito levou a mão aos lábios e descobriu que também tinha se machucado. Lentamente, o detetive voltou para sua cadeira. Encararam-se por longos segundos. L foi o primeiro a falar.

- Oitenta.

Raito franziu a testa, sem entender.

- O quê?

- Oitenta por cento de chance. Minhas suspeitas sobre você estavam em trinta.

- Como pode supor isso depois de...?

L desviou os olhos.

- Não é uma suposição, é uma constatação.

Raito hesitou antes de falar. Respirou fundo. Responder atravessado mais uma vez não ia adiantar.

- Certo. Mas isso significa que eu ainda tenho vinte por cento de chance de ser inocente. Posso saber no que está se baseando?

Ele viu os cantos da boca de L tremerem.

- Vinte por cento é a chance de você ter se apaixonado por mim.

- Quê?! Seu...!

Raito avançou para ele e o ergueu pela gola da camiseta. Tudo que L fez foi continuar olhando para ele, com um projeto de sorriso no rosto inocente. Aquela falta de reação o estava irritando; era melhor parar ou ia acabar fazendo coisas sem pensar. De novo.

Ele o largou e L deixou-se cair na cadeira. Raito dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Aonde vai, Raito-kun?

- Embora – respondeu, seco. – Até amanhã, Ryuuzaki.

E bateu a porta sem esperar resposta.

Não foi fácil parar pra se recompor no banheiro. Esperava que não estivessem vendo essa cena nas telas da sala central. Lavou o rosto, fechou a camisa e tentou ao máximo esconder as marcas vermelhas que ele acabara de vislumbrar no pescoço.

Mas o pior ainda estava por vir. Tentou passar despercebido pela sala central, mas no momento em que entrou, todos olharam para ele e Matsuda veio correndo em sua direção.

- Ah, Raito-kun! Como foi com... o que houve com o seu pescoço?

- Alergia – teve vontade de complementar com _"a detetives estranhos"_, mas se conteve. Sem dar tempo para mais perguntas, saiu de lá e deixou o prédio, tomando o caminho de casa.

- Raito. Ei, Raito.

- Hmm? – resmungou. Se havia alguém que ele realmente não queria conversar, era a terceira pessoa que presenciara a cena no quarto de L.

Para seu desgosto, o shinigami riu antes de prosseguir:

- O que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo, Ryuuku, chama-se tática de ataque. Por favor, não me fale mais nisso até eu conseguir pensar na minha.

_Continua..._

Hey! Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews. É o que estimula a continuar escrevendo! Espero que estejam gostando... até!


	3. Teoria

_Notas da autora: Primeiramente, obrigada pelas reviews! Desculpem pela demora! Eu disse que vocês iam precisar de paciência comigo... mas quem espera sempre alcança, esse é meu lema! XD Esse capítulo me deu um pouco de trabalho... principalmente depois de voltar às aulas na faculdade... mas aqui está! Enjoy!_

**III**

**Teoria**

Raito entrou o mais discretamente possível em casa, mas para seu alívio Sayu ainda não voltara da escola e sua mãe deixara um bilhete avisando que tinha ido fazer compras.

Subiu direto para seu quarto e bateu a porta com força.

- Desgraçado!!

Jogou-se na cadeira e apoiou os braços na escrivaninha, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

Ryuuku parecia estar se divertindo.

- Dessa vez ele realmente te pegou de jeito!

- Cala a boca, Ryuuku! - e jogou no shinigami a primeira coisa que conseguiu alcançar, mas o porta-lápis passou direto pelo deus da morte, como se fosse um fantasma, e ele continuou gargalhando.

- Ele teve a capacidade de me humilhar desse jeito... - murmurava Raito, mais para si mesmo do que qualquer coisa. - E eu... eu simplesmente... caí como um pato!

Deu um soco na mesa, respirando depressa.

- Foi um golpe baixo... maldito... e tudo só pra ver se eu ia reagir. E eu reagi, e ele conseguiu.

Raito voltou a esconder o rosto nas mãos. Podia ouvir que o Shinigami ainda ria baixinho. Apesar de L tê-lo humilhado no começo, com certeza aquilo tudo era uma fachada. Era só para deixá-lo bravo, constrangido e com vontade de se vingar. Se tivesse apenas brigado com Ryuuzaki, talvez ele não tivesse aumentado tanto suas suspeitas. Ou talvez pudesse fingir que achava tudo aquilo imoral... quem sabe a imagem do bom moço diminuísse suas suspeitas. É claro que era tudo muito estranho. Sabia que L arriscava muito às vezes, mas essa era uma ação completamente suicida... que motivos teria para fazer isso?

Bem, ele tinha ficado vermelho. E não tinha deixado Raito ver como estava a situação entre suas pernas. E tinha decidido falar com ele muito de repente. Todos comportamentos muito estranhos para o detetive. Mas uma coisa era certa: ele não se mostrou imune ao próprio veneno. Ao provocá-lo, também ficou alterado...

Um sorriso maligno se formou nos lábios de Raito. Havia uma possibilidade mínima, mas...

Só podia ser isso. Só podia ser isso! De alguma forma, L sentia-se realmente atraído por ele... de que outro jeito teria representado tão bem?

Mas a melhor parte era que ele também exercia alguma influência sobre o detetive. Se soubesse como usar isso, poderia manipulá-lo como bem entendesse...

Não conseguiu refrear uma gargalhada. Ryuuku olhou-o, espantado. Em um instante, já tinha assimilado o plano do adversário e bolado um jeito de usá-lo contra ele.

- O feitiço volta contra o feiticeiro, L... – disse, mais para si mesmo.

Levantou-se, despiu o casaco e afrouxou a gravata.

- Quer ver um show, Ryuuku?

O shinigami riu, obviamente satisfeito pelo fato de que aquilo não terminaria ali, e não voltaria ao seu tédio.

- Como é que você vai pegar ele, dessa vez?

- Você vai ver. Vai ser um espetáculo.

***

_Um. Eu o provoco e ele se afasta, recusando a proximidade ou ignorando-a._

_Dois. Eu o provoco e ele aceita a proximidade. Depois de terminado o teste, reclama de coisas banais como o fato de eu brincar com os sentimentos dos outros._

_Três. Eu o provoco e ele não só aceita a proximidade, como a encara como um desafio e tenta contra-atacar._

_Possibilidade um: nada muda._

_Possibilidade dois: a chance de Yagami Raito ser Kira diminui._

_Possibilidade três: a chance de Yagami Raito ser Kira aumenta proporcionalmente à intensidade com que contra-atacar._

L mordeu a ponta do dedo, enquanto repetia para si mesmo pela qüinquagésima vez as três possibilidades, como se seu cérebro ainda não tivesse se convencido de que aquilo era lógico.

E como poderia ser lógico? Não era lógico! Eram conclusões absurdamente subjetivas!

Não. Ele estudara o comportamento de Kira o suficiente para saber que ele iria agir daquela maneira. O comportamento das pessoas era previsível. Principalmente o dele.

O detetive sentiu um frio na barriga. Era tão previsível que ele havia acertado na mosca a reação que Raito teria, jogando tudo para o alto. É claro que havia a possibilidade de dar tudo errado. Yagami poderia achar que ele era louco. E se contasse para Soichiro?

...Não. Qualquer que fosse a possibilidade, tinha certeza de que Raito não contaria para o pai. Resolveria aquilo sozinho. Mas como ele resolveria...? Era isso que, de certa forma, estava tirando o sono de L.

Há várias semanas ele tinha decidido qual seria a sua tática de ataque, e estava só esperando o momento certo para usá-la. Aquela tática totalmente suicida. Aquela tática em que ele corria o enorme risco de estar se deixando levar pelas emoções.

L sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar do teste e das reações de Raito. Era fácil entender porque ele fazia tanto sucesso com as garotas... e que L estava se sentindo incrivelmente atraído por ele há muito tempo, tempo suficiente para estar agora duvidando da sua intuição. Nunca havia tido um pressentimento tão forte tendo tão poucas provas. Por isso, agora resolvera arriscar tudo. Ou quase tudo. Raito, ou quem quer que fosse Kira, não tinha seu nome. Mesmo assim, era um plano extremamente arriscado, quase suicida. Era o preço que teria de pagar por ousar tanto, pensava o detetive. A primeira parte já havia sido executada e, como ele previra, Raito havia reagido. Isso era um ponto a favor de L, que confirmava suas suspeitas: se ele fosse Kira, reagiria. A segunda parte, ainda mais arriscada, estava por vir; mas seria a derradeira. Tirá-lo tão fora de si que acabaria se traindo ou confessando alguma coisa. Mas ao mesmo tempo que poderia sair vitorioso, uma vez que Raito exercia também influência sobre ele, havia a possibilidade de acontecer o contrário. Isso dependia somente da força de vontade do detetive em resistir a qualquer que fosse o contra-ataque de Raito que, agora, ele sabia que viria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

***

Ele ouviu passos se aproximarem. Não precisava olhar. Já sabia quem era.

- Boa tarde, Yagami-kun. – disse, sem se virar.

- Onde estão todos?

De fato, a sala estava praticamente vazia, exceto pelos dois. L pôde perceber uma certa inocência excessiva naquela simples frase. Notou também que ele não havia respondido o seu "boa-tarde", provavelmente porque ainda estava bravo com ele ou simplesmente não havia ninguém ali para quem fingir uma cordialidade.

- Saíram. Foram atrás de uma pista. Eu disse que seria inútil, que era provavelmente uma pista falsa plantada por Kira... mas eles quiseram investigar mesmo assim.

Se L tivesse olhado para Raito, veria que nessa hora ele deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Mas se era uma pista falsa, por que permitiu que eles saíssem? Devia ter me chamado, duvido que saíssem se eu e você concordássemos.

- Pelo simples fato de que eu mesmo disse que deve-se investigar alguma coisa mesmo que haja apenas uma ínfima possibilidade de que seja verdade. E, além do mais, sei que Kira não fará mal a eles. O seu objetivo no momento é apenas afastá-los da central.

L também não viu que o sorriso de Raito tremeu ligeiramente.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Porque eu mesmo estou seguindo uma pista muito mais palpável e, se eu estiver correto, essa é a conclusão mais óbvia.

- Talvez você esteja presumindo demais, Ryuuzaki.

- Talvez. Mas você não me perguntou qual era a pista falsa que eles estão seguindo. Só posso presumir que você já saiba qual é.

Seguiu-se um silêncio.

- Não, eu não sei. Mas pensei que, se você acha que é falsa, eu só poderia concordar. Qual é essa pista, afinal?

- Kira mandou um recado dizendo que faria um pronunciamento através de um representante, mas que deveria ser mantido em segredo, apenas entre os que receberam a mensagem. Infantil e precipitado, não é digno de Kira. Ele deve ter decidido às pressas. Ou...

- Ou...?

L finalmente olhou para trás, encarando Raito.

- Ou ele sabia perfeitamente que eu não cairia nesse truque, e mandou um recado tentador o suficiente para todos os outros irem investigar, mas apenas eu permanecer na central.

Mais uma vez, silêncio. E então, Raito começou a rir.

- Ha, ha, ha! Realmente, Ryuuzaki, acho que você às vezes presume demais. Eu suspeitaria que essa é apenas uma armadilha para tentar descobrir quem ainda realmente está atrás dele.

- Se for assim ele vai falhar, porque todos estão usando capacetes e codinomes para se comunicar. Mas se for a outra opção, e eu estou certo de que é, gostaria de dizer a Kira que não estou sozinho na central. Watari está na sala dele, como sempre.

O sorriso de Raito se desfez mais uma vez.

- Pare de ser cínico. Sei que você acha que está falando com Kira nesse momento.

- Bem, então me prove o contrário, Raito-kun.

Novamente, uma pausa. Raito encarou o detetive demoradamente. E então começou a andar, olhando à volta, como se estivesse estudando o lugar. L apenas esperou. Raito começou a se aproximar, até que ficou próximo o suficiente para L ouvir seu murmúrio. Ele se apoiou com uma mão na mesa em frente ao detetive.

- Ryuuzaki...

- Sim?

- Watari está realmente vendo tudo o que acontece aqui?

"_Te peguei, Kira"_, pensou o detetive. Dessa vez, foi ele quem não conseguiu refrear um sorriso.

- Sim, está.

Raito pareceu achar muita graça de alguma coisa.

- Foi o que pensei. Acho que isso pede um lugar mais reservado, não?

- Isso só aumenta minhas suspeitas sobre você, se quer saber.

- Puxa, então vou ter que me esforçar. Vamos? – e indicou a saída com as mãos.

L se levantou.

- As damas primeiro, Raito-kun.

- Muito engraçado. Então pode ir na frente.

O detetive chegou a dar uma risadinha, mas logo seu semblante voltou à inexpressão habitual. Sem falar mais nada, ele foi à frente de Raito.

"_Deve estar pensando que foi muito fácil me deixar sozinho aqui, mas eu gostaria de ver como ele vai se safar dessa, tirando minhas suspeitas sobre ele. Se eu conseguir a prova que quero..."_

E saiu para o conhecido corredor, indo na direção do único lugar sem câmeras de toda central.

Raito o acompanhou com os olhos e sorriu quando o detetive deu as costas para ele.

"_Foi fácil demais, L... pode arquitetar o quanto quiser, porque daqui a pouco você vai estar nas minhas mãos..."_.

E seguiu-o, assobiando levemente.

Uma agradável penumbra pairava no quarto quando L entrou. A persiana estava fechada e o detetive não fazia muita questão de acender a luz. Mas assim que Raito entrou, em seguida dele, a primeira coisa que fez foi apertar o interruptor. Depois, fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Eu gostaria de propor um brinde – e, de dentro do casaco, tirou uma garrafa de saquê. – Onde você guarda os copos aqui?

L levantou as sobrancelhas diante daquele gesto estranho, e apontou um armário ao lado da mesa.

- Qual o motivo da comemoração?

- Bem – disse Yagami, enquanto pegava os copos – se você faz questão de um motivo, que tal o fim de suas suspeitas sobre mim?

O detetive segurou o copo que ele oferecia e já servia a bebida.

- Isso é chantagem ou é alguma ameaça?

Raito riu, enquanto se servia também de saquê.

- Ha, ha, ha! Você me diverte, Ryuuzaki. Não confia mesmo em mim, não é?

L não respondeu. Olhou para o próprio copo, para a garrafa de saquê nas mãos de Raito e para o copo dele.

- Que foi? Acha que está envenenado?

O detetive demorou dois segundos antes de olhar para ele com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

- Você não seria tão burro.

- Sim, você tem razão – e ofereceu um brinde, erguendo o próprio copo.

L fez o mesmo, e ambos beberam. O detetive fez uma careta. Estava acostumado com coisas mais doces. Mas não parecia realmente haver algo de estranho no saquê. Eles haviam bebido da mesma garrafa, e L tinha acompanhado cada movimento de Raito ao pegar os copos.

Por um momento ambos se encararam. Sem dizer nada e sem oferecer a L, Raito se serviu de mais uma dose, tomou de um gole e limpou a boca com as costas da mão.

- Bom. Agora eu preciso de algo mais doce – disse, sorrindo, enquanto tirava o copo da mão de L e o deixava na mesa, junto ao seu.

- O quê, Raito-kun?

Raito alargou o sorriso e se aproximou de L, tão de repente que este se assustou e deu um passo para trás.

- Você – disse, tão próximo que L podia sentir o hálito de bebida.

O detetive ofegou ao ver os lábios a centímetros dos seus. Não ousou se mexer, mas Raito fez isso por ele. Pressionou seus lábios contra os do detetive, que imediatamente respirou fundo e o agarrou pela cintura.

Raito brincava com os lábios do detetive, pegando-os entre os seus ou apenas roçando de leve. L registrou vagamente a estranha delicadeza com que fazia isso. Quis aprofundar o contato e passou a língua pelos lábios de Yagami, fazendo todo o contorno da boca, provocando-o. Mas Raito não cedeu. O detetive forçou a língua contra os lábios de Raito, mas eles permaneceram fechados à sua entrada. L afastou o rosto para olhá-lo, intrigado.

- Algum problema, Ryuuzaki-kun? – sussurrou, sorrindo.

E então L percebeu.

Arregalou os olhos e empurrou Raito para longe, mas era tarde demais. Seu cérebro começou a girar e ele se segurou na mesa para não cair. Sua vista começou a turvar. Raito surgiu na frente dele, um borrão colorido entre manchas pretas.

- Oh, me desculpe. Eu costumo provocar esse efeito.

E deu uma gargalhada que foi sumindo junto com os outros sons do ambiente, sendo substituídos por um zumbido atordoante.

Ele tentou alcançar Raito com uma das mãos; sua vista escureceu completamente, e ele perdeu os sentidos.

_Notas da autora: Ok, vocês não me mataram da primeira vez, então não me matem agora, certo?? Já estou escrevendo o próximo capítulo: "Prática". Pra compensar a teoria... e posso garantir que a garrafa de saquê vai estar bem mais vazia. Sem mais! Não esqueçam das reviews. Até!_


	4. Prática

_27/02/2010 - Atualizando: Gente, eu vi que tive muitas visitas, mas nenhuma review. Eu sei que demorei pra postar e tal, mas vou pedir __**encarecidamente **__que deixem reviews. São elas que mais motivam a escrever, e além do mais, como vou continuar a postar a fic se não sei se vocês estão gostando ou não? Ficwritters precisam saber a opinião de seus leitores! Vamos lá, não toma quase nada de tempo... Bem, de qualquer modo, obrigada por continuarem lendo. Mas saber que impressão causou o novo capítulo é fundamental! Por isso... deixem seus comentários e eu continuarei postando._

_Mari / Aries no Ma_

_Notas da autora: Eu disse que iam precisar de paciência, e que eu tardo mas não falho, certo? E aqui estou! Desculpem pela prolongada ausência, mas eu simplesmente não podia fazer esse capítulo de qualquer jeito. Não faço nenhum de qualquer jeito, mas esse merecia uma atenção mais especial ainda._

_Sobre as músicas que tocam nesse capítulo... só para saber quais são, e se quiserem ouvir enquanto vai rolando a fic... a primeira é o segundo encerramento de DN, "Zetsubou Billy", do Maximum the Hormone. Quando muda para "um blues lento e sensual" é uma do Machines of Loving Grace que chama "Golgotha Tenement Blues". Muito boa, por sinal. Recomendo!_

_Sem mais desta que vos escreve... enjoy!_

**IV**

**Prática**

Algo muito forte estava pulsando nos ouvidos do detetive. Por um momento, o som grave e abafado parecia ser seu coração. Mas a batida foi se tornando cada vez mais clara, os sons agudos surgindo aos poucos enquanto ele recuperava a audição. Alguém ligara uma música muito alta, um rock pesado. E havia mais um som, também agudo e meio desafinado... a voz de alguém acompanhando a música a plenos pulmões.

Seus pulsos estavam doloridos, assim como sua cabeça, que latejava no ritmo da música. Tentou mexer as mãos, mas estavam presas acima de sua cabeça. Também sentia um gosto estranho na boca, mas não conseguia falar – estava amordaçado.

Queria abrir os olhos e ver o que estava acontecendo, mas quando abriu a claridade quase o cegou. Tornou a fechar os olhos e inspirou fundo. Havia um forte cheiro de álcool no ar.

Depois de passado o reconhecimento, conseguiu prestar atenção na música e entender os grunhidos do vocalista. A música era uma ode a Kira.

_- KIRA, we are the KIRA! My name is KIRA! Even you're KIRA!_ – entoaram o vocalista gutural e a voz desafinada que o acompanhava.

Essa última frase fez acender alguma coisa instintiva no cérebro do detetive, indicando que ele corria perigo. Agitou-se contra as algemas que o prendiam, fazendo a cama onde estava ranger, e abriu os olhos. A luz invadiu seu campo de visão e por um momento tudo era branco. E quando tudo foi entrando em foco e ele pôde distinguir a cena mais absurda e inimaginável de toda sua vida.

Estava ainda em seu quarto, e ao lado da janela, acompanhando a música com a voz e balançando a cabeça como se estivesse num show de metal, estava Raito Yagami, com os cabelos molhados de suor, a camisa aberta e segurando a garrafa de saquê. Vazia.

L arregalou os olhos. Não... ele não podia ter chegado a esse ponto. Podia? E aquela música... era algum tipo de brincadeira? Ele estava querendo ameaçá-lo largando todo e qualquer tipo de cuidado, assumindo ser Kira assim, na frente dele?

A música terminou e Raito o encarou. Um sorriso diabólico formou-se em seus lábios quando ele percebeu que L estava acordado, e seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito extremamente homicida. Um calafrio percorreu toda sua espinha. Se mais alguém o visse assim, o detetive pensou, só aquela expressão poderia ser prova suficiente para mandá-lo direto para a cadeia.

Uma nova música começou a tocar e Raito veio andando até a cama. L tornou a se agitar inutilmente, mas foi aí que percebeu uma coisa que não tinha se dado conta antes. Olhou para baixo, para o próprio corpo, e se deu conta que estava completamente nu, protegido apenas por um lençol que cobria a faixa do seu baixo ventre.

Tornou a olhar para frente, devagar, mas não conseguiu mover um músculo quando Yagami subiu na cama de um jeito insinuante e ficou por cima dele.

- Bom dia, detetive. Gostou da surpresa? Não podia imaginar, não é? – Raito debruçou-se sobre ele e lhe deu uma lambida na bochecha, e L pôde sentir o hálito da bebida. – Agora você é todo meu...

O detetive estremeceu com essa ultima constatação, dita tão próxima de seu ouvido.

- O que foi? – Raito continuou falando ao seu ouvido. Sentira L tremer, estava com o corpo praticamente colado no dele. – Está com medo, Ryuuzaki? Medo de que eu seja realmente Kira, e que tenha você aqui nas minhas mãos?

Ele colocou uma perna entre as pernas do detetive e pressionou seu sexo com a coxa. L arrepiou-se, mas era um arrepio diferente. Sim, ele estava certo... ele temia isso. Mas tinha outra coisa... mais forte. O motivo da sua falta de reação – além do óbvio empecilho que prendia seus pulsos à cama – finalmente se fazia claro em sua cabeça. Ele estava paralisado de desejo.

- Oh... – Yagami exclamou, sorrindo. Esfregou a perna mais uma vez no membro do outro, obviamente sentindo o seu desejo também. – Parece que eu me enganei. Você deseja isso, não é? Você me deseja, Ryuuzaki? Ou será... que é Kira que você deseja?

O detetive não resistiu quando seu sexo foi pressionado pela terceira vez, e deixou escapar um gemido baixo. Raito sorriu, triunfante, como se aquilo respondesse a sua pergunta. E realmente respondia. Soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz e se levantou da cama. L o acompanhou com os olhos. Ele foi até o aparelho de som e parou o heavy metal que tocava. Abaixou um pouco o volume para ficar aceitável e colocou uma outra música, um blues lento e sensual, com uma levada pesada de guitarra. Fechou as cortinas do quarto, deixando o ambiente à meia-luz.

Ele via Yagami de costas, agora. Lentamente, ao ritmo da música, Raito tirou a camisa e a deixou cair no chão. A luz que incidia pela fresta que sobrara na cortina recortava seus traços de uma maneira extremamente sexy. Ele se virou para L. Seu olhar era o de um predador. Ainda bem devagar e sem parar de olhar para o detetive, Raito lambeu os próprios dedos, passando-os em seguida pelo pescoço, tórax e pelo abdômen até chegar no cós da calça. L acompanhou o movimento sem respirar. Ele abriu o zíper vagarosamente até o final. Mesmo dali, o detetive podia ver que não era o único excitado naquele quarto.

De dentro de um de seus bolsos, Raito tirou um objeto inusitado – um canivete. Abriu uma lâmina e levou-a à boca, lambendo-a, tudo sem quebrar o contato visual. O sangue escorreu por seu queixo. Ele passou a língua nos lábios, deixando-os vermelhos e andou na direção de L com movimentos parecidos com os de um gato. O detetive sentia seu sexo latejar por baixo do lençol e não pôde conter outro gemido quando Yagami o apertou por cima do lençol, mais uma vez subindo na cama. Olhou para o detetive, sorrindo, e passou a lâmina do canivete bem de leve em seu rosto. L sentiu aquele toque frio e estremeceu.

Com um movimento rápido, Yagami puxou o lençol de L, deixando-o totalmente nu à sua frente, ao mesmo tempo que enfiava a lâmina por baixo do pano que servia de mordaça, rasgando-o. O canivete deixou um pequeno corte no rosto do detetive.

L soltou uma exclamação de alívio. Mas tão logo havia liberado sua boca, Raito a ocupou com a própria, encaixando-se sobre ele. L sentia o gosto do sangue e o zíper da calça que Raito ainda vestia incomodando contra sua pele.

O detetive mexeu-se sob ele. Tentar se livrar seria inútil. Ele ansiava por mais contato. Raito mordeu sua língua, ainda dolorida da última mordida que ele lhe dera, e ele gemeu no beijo. Yagami se separou em busca de ar, e em seguida aproximou os lábios do ouvido de L.

- Assim é melhor – sussurrou, com a voz rouca. – Eu quero ouvir você gritar, detetive.

L gemeu baixinho só de ouvir aquilo. Raito desceu a boca para o pescoço dele e mordeu com força, deixando uma marca que provavelmente apareceria roxa no dia seguinte. Em seguida lambeu o local, e foi descendo a língua pelo corpo do detetive, deixando uma trilha de saliva até chegar no baixo ventre.

Yagami o encarou. L olhou-o também, ao mesmo tempo suplicante e assustado. Já não tinha mais a mordaça, mas não havia palavras em sua boca. Sem pensar muito, Raito lambeu o sexo rijo de L, sujando-o de sangue. O detetive gemeu e jogou a cabeça para trás, para em seguida gritar de dor quando Raito o mordeu forte no mesmo lugar.

L arfou. Raito voltou a lamber lentamente o local da mordida, e logo envolveu todo o membro com a boca e começou a sugar devagar, mas com força. O detetive arqueou o corpo para trás, as ondas de choque e de prazer espalhando-se pelo seu corpo. Ele moveu inutilmente as mãos dentro das algemas, sentindo os pulsos doerem, como se quisesse agarrar alguma coisa. Suas pernas roçavam nos ombros de Raito e ele as agitava também inutilmente. Tudo era branco, seus pensamentos haviam sumido, ele ouvia os próprios gemidos como se não saíssem de sua boca. Só o que ele conseguia pensar era naquela tortura maldita e maravilhosa. Seu corpo todo começou a tremer e Yagami, percebendo isso, parou o que estava fazendo, mas era tarde.

- Rai...to...kun! – murmurando a única palavra inteligível em muito tempo, L sentiu seus músculos se retesarem e o líquido branco foi direto no rosto de Yagami.

Ele continuou ali arfando por alguns segundos antes de abrir novamente os olhos e erguer a cabeça.

Raito o olhava com o mesmo olhar homicida de antes, só que dessa vez não estava sorrindo.

- Você... – bufou – Vai... pagar por isso, Ryuuzaki.

Passou o lençol pelo rosto e o jogou no chão, com raiva. Se levantou e livrou-se da calça e da cueca, jogando-as a um canto. Tornou a subir na cama, mas dessa vez com os joelhos um de cada lado dos ombros de L.

O detetive deparou-se com aquele volume ali, bem na frente dele, e antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, Raito o agarrou pelos cabelos e o forçou a abocanhá-lo. L apertou os olhos quando sentiu tocar fundo na garganta e quase engasgou. Tentou se mexer, mas Yagami o prendera com as pernas. Começou a mover os quadris para frente e para trás com violência, e L o ouviu gemer. Mas ele estava indo muito fundo e o detetive não conseguia respirar, precisava fazê-lo parar...

- AH!

Raito gritou e saiu de cima dele, segurando o próprio membro onde L o havia mordido. Com o rosto retorcido de fúria, deu um tapa no rosto do detetive com as costas da mão.

L olhou para ele de olhos arregalados, sentindo a face arder e parecendo só se dar conta agora. Sim, ele estava sendo estuprado.

Yagami levantou mais uma vez a mão. Algo brilhava entre seus dedos. L se encolheu, mas o impacto foi inevitável, e dessa vez acompanhado por uma dor muito mais aguda na bochecha. O sangue escorreu onde o canivete o cortara.

Ele subiu em cima de L colocando os joelhos um de cada lado, mas uma vez. Segurou seu rosto com uma mão e o virou rudemente para si, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- Ki... – L começou a falar, a única coisa que lhe vinha à mente e chegava à sua boca. - ...ra. Kira...

Os lábios de Raito entreabriram-se. Ele franziu o cenho e o beijou novamente. Sem separar-se dele, foi ajeitando o corpo por cima do dele e encaixando os quadris, as pernas dele entre as do detetive.

L acabou por relaxar quando ele o beijou, e talvez demais. Deixou de prestar atenção no que ele estava fazendo e quando sentiu a ponta do membro rijo de Raito começar a penetrá-lo, apartou o beijo e agitou-se sob ele, como se fosse possível fugir dali.

- Raito-kun... – murmurou, ganhando forças não se sabe de onde para conseguir falar. – N..não...

- Resolveu começar a falar? – sussurrou no ouvido dele. – Vai dizer o que eu mandar.

- Não... eu... AH!

L gritou quando Raito forçou seu sexo para dentro dele, fazendo só a ponta entrar. Daquele jeito, sem nenhuma preparação e a seco, doía muito mais do que ele pensou que deveria doer.

- Do que você me chamou agora? - lambeu a orelha dele. – Hein?

O detetive virava o rosto para o lado, evitando olhá-lo.

- Raito... Raito-kun...

- Não! Do que você me chamou, Ryuuzaki? – Ele forçou mais um pouco, dessa vez com mais força que antes.

- Ki... – ele não conseguia continuar.

- Mais alto!

- Kira...

- MAIS ALTO!

Yagami estocou com mais força ainda, dessa vez enfiando até o final.

- AAH! KIRA!

L sentiu as lágrimas se formarem e escorrerem pelo canto dos olhos, tamanha a dor. Parecia que estava sendo rachado ao meio. Yagami começou a mover os quadris com força e a dor só aumentava; L se contorceu, gemendo de dor. Raito continuava, lambendo o pescoço do detetive e a orelha, deixando escapar gemidos curtos e roucos. Jogou mais do peso do corpo contra o dele, tentando impedi-lo de se mexer tanto.

Aquilo parecia já estar durando horas, mas em algum momento L sentiu que estava excitado novamente. A dor continuava. Mas o atrito entre os corpos aumentara, fazendo o membro de L ser estimulado entre os dois, e Raito o estava tocando em algum lugar bem lá no fundo que fazia o prazer se misturar à dor.

Yagami provavelmente percebera que os gemidos de dor estavam se tornando gemidos de prazer, pois voltara sua atenção à boca do detetive. Mordeu seu lábio inferior até fazê-lo sangrar e o beijou novamente. L apenas conseguia se deixar levar, e quase não percebia que Raito também gemia longamente durante o beijo. Seu corpo tremia violentamente com a aproximação do orgasmo, ainda mais intenso que o anterior.

De repente, Raito diminuiu o ritmo e L sentiu alguma coisa perto de seus pulsos. Não estava em condições de distinguir nada com clareza, mas no segundo seguinte seus pulsos estavam livres. Imediatamente agarrou seu violador, cravando as unhas nas costas dele enquanto sentia voltar o ritmo das estocadas. Mais alguns segundos e tudo era branco novamente e ele deu um grito longo quando chegou ao clímax, arranhando as costas de Raito de cima a baixo, sentido a pele dele esfolar-se sob seus dedos.

Raito arqueou o corpo, e também deixou escapar um grito, L não sabia dizer se era pelo orgasmo que ele também atingira naquela hora ou pelos arranhões.

Os corpos de ambos estremeceram uma última vez, enquanto o detetive sentia-se ser preenchido por um líquido quente. Relaxou o corpo e sentiu Raito ainda mais pesado sobre si. Sentiu-se de repente tão cansado que mal havia fechado os olhos e já havia praticamente desmaiado de novo.

***

L abriu os olhos.

Respirar doía. Sua cabeça girava e ele ouvia um apito chato e constante. Não havia mais música, tudo estava um completo silêncio. Ele estava ainda em seu quarto, na sua cama, provavelmente na mesma posição em que Raito o deixara. Mas ele não estava mais lá. A garrafa de saquê estava largada a um canto.

Penosamente, ele se sentou na cama. Olhou para as próprias mãos e constatou as marcas vermelhas em torno dos pulsos e também sangue embaixo das unhas. Passou a mão pelo rosto e sentiu os cortes e um ponto dolorido onde Raito o batera. Os lençóis estavam jogados e sujos de sangue.

Ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos e suspirou pesadamente, até ter coragem de se levantar dali e ir até um canto do quarto, perto da janela.

De cima das cortinas, ele puxou uma minúscula câmera de segurança.

- Fim da gravação – e desconectou.

_Notas da autora: A boa notícia é que metade do capítulo 5 já está encaminhada. A má notícia é que, do jeito que as coisas estão, tudo pode mudar! Não tenho nada a declarar sobre o final desse cap. Vocês me digam! XD Até!_


	5. Ressaca

***EDIT***

Mudei algumas coisinhas. Gente, cadê as reviews? Estou vendo que já tem vários hits e que as pessoas estão lendo, mas preciso saber o que vocês estão achando! Vamos lá, não custa nada...

Enjoy!

**V**

**Ressaca**

Raito se apoiou na parede pra não cair. Olhou para cima para ter certeza de que chegara na casa certa. Procurou no bolso a chave e com muito custo a colocou na fechadura. Enxugou o rosto; estava suando frio. Devia estar péssimo – nunca havia bebido tanto – ou melhor, não se lembrava de alguma vez ter tomado mais do que uma dose de saquê. Culpou-se por isso. Era melhor que se lembrasse de tudo no dia seguinte. Seria a pior coisa do mundo ter que ouvir os fatos da boca de Ryuuku – ou pior, da boca do detetive. Pelo menos ele deixara a boca dele bem ocupada naquela noite. Raito sorriu.

_"Foco, foco!"_

Rapidamente espantou tais pensamentos e virou a chave bem devagar. Nunca torceu tanto para que sua família estivesse fora de casa.

E nunca seus desejos foram tão mal atendidos. No instante em que ia girar a maçaneta para abrir, sua mãe abriu a porta.

- Raito? Meu deus do céu! O que aconteceu, filho? Você tá pálido! Está se sentindo bem?

Até agora ele estava só tonto – mas bastou sua mãe falar e, num passe de mágica, começou a se sentir enjoado e imediatamente levou a mão à boca.

_"Droga! Não agora..."_

Felizmente, conseguiu conter a ânsia. E a mão na boca ia impedir que sua mãe sentisse o cheiro de álcool. Não poderia sequer imaginar que seu filho perfeito andara bebendo.

- Eu... saí com uns amigos e... acho que comi alguma coisa... que não me fez bem...

- Pfff!

Raito ouviu uma explosão de gargalhadas atrás dele. Fechou os olhos e fez um esforço descomunal para ignorar o shinigami.

- Ah meu deus, vai lá pra cima... vá se deitar, eu levo um chá pra você.

Nem fazendo questão de responder, Raito entrou e subiu rapidamente as escadas, mas teve que passar antes no banheiro.

- Argh!

Levantou a tampa do vaso e vomitou. Sentindo-se fraco, sentou no chão do banheiro e ficou ali um tempo, antes de ter coragem de se levantar e lavar o rosto.

_"Que humilhação!"_

Olhou-se no espelho e viu o próprio rosto pálido e suado, e, atrás de si, estava Ryuuku, que parara de rir.

- Comeu alguma coisa que não fez bem, hein, Raito?

- Cala a boca, Ryuuku! – esbravejou, pegando a toalha para secar o rosto. - Se você passasse mal de tanta maçã, você não estaria rindo.

- Não estou falando da bebida.

Raito bufou e jogou a toalha no chão.

- Não vou me dignar a responder.

Ryuuku começou a rir novamente.

- Está bem! O espetáculo é seu!

Yagami entrou no quarto e bateu a porta na cara de Ryuuku. Sabia que ele poderia atravessar a porta quando quisesse, mas o gesto era simbólico e foi suficiente para que o shinigami o deixasse um pouco sozinho.

Contemplou a imagem de si mesmo no espelho. Um caco. Suspirou e começou a tirar o casaco. Nunca pensou que fosse se ver assim. Jogou o casaco e a gravata a um canto e começou a tirar a camisa... estava manchada de sangue. Ia ter que esconder aquilo em algum lugar antes que sua mãe visse.

Enquanto tirava, sentiu uma ardência nas costas. Terminou de tirar a camisa e olhou as costas no espelho. Havia ali dez marcas compridas, vermelhas, com sangue pisado. Imediatamente veio à cabeça de Raito a imagem e um resquício da sensação do momento em que recebera aqueles arranhões.

- Ah... – Apoiou-se na parede e mordeu os lábios, sentindo uma sensação muito rápida no baixo ventre.

_"Não... autocontrole... eu é que devo tirá-lo dele."_

Foi com um quê de amargura que ele terminou de tirar a roupa, escondeu a camisa suja de sangue embaixo do colchão e vestiu a o pijama. Jogou-se na cama e em poucos minutos estava naquele torpor que antecede o sonho. Percebeu vagamente quando sua mãe – ou era Sayu? – entrou no quarto e deixou alguma coisa para ele no criado mudo. Depois disso, adormeceu.

_03h27min AM_

_ "...Raito-kun."_

Ele sentiu um arrepio na espinha apenas em ouvir seu nome dito daquela maneira, ao pé de seu ouvido. Sentia a respiração quente do detetive no seu pescoço, mas continuou de olhos fechados. Alguma coisa, algo que não era palpável, o impedia de se mover.

- Raito-kun...

L chamou mais uma vez. Ele sentia o calor do corpo do detetive muito próximo ao seu.

De repente, sentiu o detetive se mexer ao seu lado e, instantes depois, o peso do corpo do outro sobre o seu. L pressionou os quadris contra os de Raito, fazendo-o soltar um gemido baixo e abrir os olhos.

Aquele frio na barriga não era apenas desejo. Havia uma ameaça pairando no ar, uma ameaça no olhar e no sorriso de escárnio do detetive, que agora Raito via tão próximo de seu rosto. E via também alguma coisa brilhante nas mãos de L. seu canivete, que usara no dia anterior.

Por que não estava surpreso em vê-lo ali, no seu quarto?

- Ryuuzaki... – sussurrou, o mais ameaçador que pôde parecer, mas sua voz saiu mais fraca do que o normal.

O detetive riu e encostou a lâmina fria em seu rosto, brincando, roçando-a de leve até chegar no pescoço.

Yagami sentiu seu coração acelerar e o suor começar a brotar da testa, agonizado por estar totalmente imóvel.

- P...pare... – fui tudo o que conseguiu murmurar, muito menos ameaçador.

Observou, paralisado e sem entender, L segurar uma de suas mãos e entregar a ele o canivete, segurando sua mão com a dele. E então levou a lâmina ao próprio pescoço e forçou-a contra ele, como se Raito o estivesse fazendo. O sangue escorreu; o detetive gemeu baixinho enquanto se cortava, sem tirar os olhos dele – um gemido tão sexy que Raito sentiu uma onda de calor rumando para seu baixo ventre, seu membro começando a pulsar de desejo. Depois lambeu a lâmina e os dedos de Raito que a seguravam, fazendo-o gemer com aquela visão.

L abafou o gemido com sua boca, brincando com os lábios do outro enquanto erguia seu pijama com as mãos. Aqueles toques eram tão leves que chegavam a arrepiá-lo; sua respiração começou a ficar ofegante e ele se viu obrigado a afastar-se do beijo. Isso deu a chance para o detetive descer roçando seus lábios de leve por sua mandíbula, pescoço e tórax, até chegar a um dos mamilos, que ele contornou delicadamente com a língua.

- Ah... Ryuuzaki... o que...

- Shh – foi tudo o que ele ouviu em resposta.

L continuou com uma trilha de beijos leves, descendo cada vez mais, passando por seu umbigo até chegar no cós da calça. Parou e encarou Raito novamente, puxando para baixo a peça de roupa inconveniente, juntamente com a cueca. Acariciou o membro de Raito com os dedos levemente, fazendo-o estremecer. Antes que ele pudesse pensar, o detetive abocanhou a ponta do seu sexo e começou a sugar devagar, enquanto acariciava a base com os dedos.

Yagami arqueou as costas involuntariamente, gemendo alto. Não era como tinham feito na noite anterior – forçado, apesar de não haver tanta resistência por parte do detetive. Aquilo era muito, muito melhor. E o jeito como L fazia aquilo – devagar e delicadamente – o estava levando à loucura. Ele precisava de mais... ele queria agarrar seus cabelos e fazê-lo ir mais fundo, mas simplesmente não podia se mover. O detetive insistiu tanto nessa tortura, que quando finalmente o abocanhou por inteiro, Raito já estava tão sensível que não conseguiu se segurar.

- Ryu... Ryuuzaki...!

Yagami gemeu longamente, sentindo seu membro ainda dentro da boca de L. O líquido escorreu pelos cantos da boca do detetive, e então algo estranho aconteceu. Raito foi abrindo os olhos devagar e tudo de repente estava muito etéreo. Sentiu que podia se mexer de novo.

Aconteceu em uma fração de segundo. Raito ergueu-se e estendeu a mão para limpar a boca de L, e ele desapareceu na sua frente.

Yagami piscou algumas vezes antes de se dar conta que tinha acabado de acordar, e continuou com o braço estendido para frente, olhando o nada.

_"Merda..."_

Sentia as calças úmidas, e não era preciso o trabalho de nenhum detetive para descobrir o porquê.

_10h02min AM  
_

Era cedo para um sábado, mas todos já se encontravam na central de investigações, ocupados com seus próprios afazeres.

Todos, exceto Raito.

Soichiro havia informado aos outros que o filho não apareceria, pois não estava se sentindo bem naquela manhã. Sua mulher havia dito que ele chegara muito mal em casa na noite anterior, e quando ele viu que ele não estava de pé na manhã seguinte, achou melhor não incomodá-lo. Todos tinham sido muito compreensivos e aceitaram dar a Raito aquele dia de folga.

L estava na sua cadeira de sempre, mexendo compulsivamente na cobertura de chantilly de um pedaço de bolo particularmente grande. Fazia horas que estava quieto, mal havia cumprimentado os outros membros da investigação quando chegaram, e resmungara qualquer coisa quando perguntado sobre o curativo em seu rosto. Chegou a se levantar uma hora, mais foi apenas para pegar o pedaço de bolo que até agora estava intacto – exceto pela cobertura destruída – à sua frente. Quase nem piscava e olhada para frente, mirando um ponto fixo em algum lugar.

Matsuda inclinou-se ao lado de Soichiro, olhando para o detetive, desconfiado.

- Como mesmo foi que ele se machucou? – murmurou, fazendo um certo esforço para que sua voz não soasse muito alta.

Soichiro deu de ombros.

- Disse que foi quando se barbeou.

- O Ryuuzaki tem barba?

- Quieto, Matsuda!

Tudo isso estava chegando aos ouvidos de L, embora estivesse sendo processado pela parte de seu cérebro que separava as coisas supérfluas, para que não entrassem no caminho de seu raciocínio. Ele parou de mexer no bolo, levando o polegar à boca em seu gesto tão característico. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam. Ele havia tomado a sua decisão.

Em alguns minutos, o prato do bolo estava limpo. Ele se levantou rapidamente, apertando um botão no computador.

- Watari. Prepare o material, por favor.

_ - Sim, Ryuuzaki._ – respondeu a voz de Watari pelo computador.

L virou-se para os demais, cujas cabeças agora se voltavam para ele, ansiosas.

- Vou sair. – disse simplesmente, se dirigindo à porta e ignorando todos os olhares interrogativos que o acompanharam.

_10h43min AM_

Yagami acordou de repente, totalmente desnorteado.

Estava de bruços, os cabelos desgrenhados, e havia uma poça de baba no travesseiro. Seu corpo inteiro doía; parecia que tinha passado por um rolo compressor. Ele se levantou com cuidado, e assim que o fez, sua cabeça latejou dolorosamente. Teve que dar uma olhada em volta para constatar que estava no seu quarto. Olhou então para a mesa de cabeceira, seus olhos parando no relógio e percebendo finalmente que perdera a hora. E então ele percebeu também um bilhete, um copo de leite e um prato com duas torradas frias.

Pegou o bilhete e reconheceu a caligrafia de sua mãe.

_Bom dia, Raito!  
Eu disse ao seu pai que você não iria trabalhar hoje. Aproveite para descansar. Precisei sair, mas antes deixei o café da manhã para você. Sayu está em casa, se precisar de qualquer coisa._

_Mamãe_

_P.S.: Deixei pra você uma maçã, que você tanto gosta!_

_"Maçã?"_

Nesse momento, Raito sentiu algo cair em cima de sua cabeça.  
- Ai! O quê...?

Ele pegou. Era um resto de maçã. Olhou para cima e viu Ryuuku, acenando para ele.

- Bons sonhos, Raito?

Yagami bufou, levantando-se por fim e jogando o resto de maçã no lixo.

- Me faça um favor Ryuuku, não comente nada sobre ontem.

- Você manda! – o Shinigami esticou-se no ar, como se estivesse se espreguiçando.

- Obrigado – resmungou.

Se havia algo que ele realmente não queria era ouvir da boca do Shinigami qualquer coisa que ele poderia não se lembrar de ter acontecido na noite anterior.

Mas ele se lembrava. Tudo tinha sido premeditado, afinal.

Bem... quase tudo.

Era verdade que não bebera aquela quantidade toda de saquê. Desde o começo, seu plano era beber apenas um pouco mais do que a dose que havia bebido na presença de L, para parecer realista, e jogar o resto fora. Assim ele poderia justificar o comportamento, que na realidade nada mais seria do que uma atuação um pouco mais desinibida.

Alguma coisa, porém, havia fugido de seu controle. De acordo com seus cálculos, a quantidade de álcool que tomara não era suficiente para tirá-lo de si. E nem passar mal do jeito que havia passado - provavelmente isso era resultado não só da bebida, mas da intensidade dos acontecimentos da noite anterior.

Escondeu o rosto nas mãos e massageou as têmporas. Sua cabeça latejava por causa da ressaca, por ter dormido demais e pela confusão que seus pensamentos se tornavam agora.

Por que as coisas tinham tomado o rumo que tomaram? Sua intenção era provocar L, chegar a extremos, mas não daquele jeito. Queria aproveitar a influência que exercia sobre o detetive e fazê-lo viciar-se tão intensamente na sua própria pessoa, que poderia manipulá-lo como bem entendesse, quando quisesse.

E então ele se desculparia por esse comportamento quando se encontrassem novamente, confessaria estar apaixonado pelo detetive... e admitiria que não sabia como controlar esses impulsos.

Tudo extremamente bem atuado, é claro.

Mas com que cara ele pediria desculpa para L depois do episódio da noite anterior? E pior, como ele poderia dizer estar apaixonado por ele, quando agira com tamanha violência?

Não era para ele agido assim. Não estava no plano. Tinha se deixado dominar por um instinto violento, assassino, que vinha de algum lugar muito fundo de sua personalidade, embora ele não soubesse exatamente de onde. Mas sabia que não poderia culpar apenas a bebida por isso. Como ele faria agora a imagem de bom moço, se havia praticamente estuprado o detetive?

Ele engoliu em seco ao pensar nisso. Isso não o faria igual aos criminosos que ele tanto insiste em mandar para o inferno através do Death Note?

Riu nervosamente diante dessa possibilidade. Não, claro que não. Não pelas reações do detetive, que apesar de pedir para ele parar em um determinado momento, parecia ter aproveitado tanto quanto ele.

E pensando nisso, ele voltou a sorrir. Tinha dado certo, de uma maneira ou de outra. Agora, ele só precisava esperar pela reação do detetive. Havia, é claro, duas possibilidades: ou ele teria realmente adorado tudo aquilo e voltaria para buscar mais, ou nesse momento estaria odiando-o, provavelmente pensando em mudar de tática devido ao risco que corria.

De uma forma ou de outra, ele saía ganhando.

Voltou a se sentir um pouco mais confiante. Só havia um problema. Já era a segunda vez que sonhava com ele naquela situação. Se ele realmente exercia algum controle sobre o detetive, a recíproca era verdadeira.

Seu plano estava se provando tão suicida quando o de L.

Sentiu a cabeça latejar com esse pensamento. Abriu a gaveta do criado mudo e de lá tirou uma aspirina, que tomou junto com alguns goles de leite. Quando fez isso, porém, sentiu a língua arder.

- Tsc...!

Dirigiu-se ao espelho e abriu a boca, vendo um corte de tamanho considerável em sua língua.

_"Maldito álcool."_

Foi até seu armário e de lá tirou um kit de primeiros socorros – cotonetes, spray anti-séptico, pomadas – e pôs-se a cuidar do machucado.

Passos na escada, e então uma batida suave na porta.

- Entra, Sayu. – disse, de costas para a porta.

A porta se abriu.

- Bom dia, Yagami-kun.

Yagami sentiu os cabelos da nuca ficarem em pé. Não era a voz de Sayu. Mas ele conhecia muito bem aquela voz. Só não esperava que ele aparecesse tão cedo.

- Qu... Ryuuzaki! – virou-se depressa para encarar L. – Como entrou aqui?

L desviou os olhos.

- Pela porta. Sua irmã é muito simpática.

Yagami cobriu o rosto com as mãos, soltando um suspiro. Pelo jeito ele era _expert_ em colocá-lo em situações constrangedoras. Mas não poderia deixar transparecer nada.

- Certo. Desculpe, estou sendo rude. O que veio falar comigo?

- Seu pai disse que você estava mal. Vim ver se estava melhor.

L não vinha de mãos vazias. Yagami reparou melhor no que ele estava trazendo consigo: debaixo do braço, havia um pacote pardo. Na outra mão, um embrulho de papel celofane colorido que continha o que parecia ser um grande pedaço de bolo.

Diante do olhar de Raito, L levantou o pacote colorido.

- Eu trouxe isso. Achei que não teria tomado café da manhã.

- Café da manhã? – Yagami levantou uma sobrancelha. – Ryuuzaki, isso é um bolo de confeitaria.

- Sim. – respondeu simplesmente, e estendeu o pacote para ele.

Ele não soube muito o que fazer.

- Hã... obrigado. – pegou o pacote das mãos dele e o deixou em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

- Você não vai abrir?

- Ah...

L o olhou com a cara mais inocente do mundo, arqueando as sobrancelhas, como uma criança que espera aprovação. Que diabos ele estava tramando?

- C-claro.

Ele se sentou na cama e abriu o pacote. Dentro do pacote havia também talheres de plástico. Ele olhou para L, que continuava encarando-o. O detetive então sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, daquele seu jeito estranho, com os joelhos junto ao peito e as mãos sobre os joelhos.

Raito pegou os talheres e tirou um pedaço do bolo. Antes de levá-lo à boca, lembrou-se de ser educado.

- Você quer um pedaço, Ryuuzaki?

L olhou dele para o bolo e do bolo para ele, e então abriu a boca, esperando pelo pedaço.

_"Seu...!"_

Raito trincou os dentes de raiva, mas conteve-se o máximo que pôde. Mesmo contrariado e com o braço tremendo ligeiramente, levou o pedaço de bolo até a boca de L.

Seu coração falhou uma batida quando o detetive demorou-se abocanhando o garfo e puxando delicadamente o pedaço de bolo com os lábios. Quando ele ia tirar o garfo, L o segurou pela mão e lambeu o pouco que creme que havia sujado o dedo de Raito.

Ele ofegou baixo, não conseguindo impedir todas as lembranças da noite anterior de virem à tona, inclusive as de seu sonho.

Não. Não estava dando certo. Ele que deveria estar no controle, ali!

L havia procurado por ele. Estava bem ali, provocando-o na cara dura e não parecia haver nenhum resquício de ódio. Era hora de começar a colocar a segunda parte do seu plano em prática.

- Ryuuzaki... – começou a dizer, puxando a mão para longe dele, mas sem quebrar o contato visual. – O que o trouxe aqui, realmente? – Franziu o cenho levemente, fazendo parecer que estava inocentemente intrigado.

O detetive moveu a cabeça para o lado. Encarava-o como se o estudasse. Por fim, soltou um suspiro audível e se levantou. Colocou o pacote pardo sobre a mesa de cabeceira de Yagami e então estendeu a mão para ele.

Agora Raito estava realmente intrigado. Queria ver o que ele ia fazer. Deu a mão para ele e deixou-se ser levantado.

Mas no instante em que fez isso, L segurou sua outra mão também e empurrou-o para a parede, prensando-o com o próprio corpo e segurando seus pulsos acima de sua cabeça. Foi tão rápido que chegou a ser rude.

Raito bateu a cabeça na parede e soltou uma exclamação. Mas foi calado pelos lábios do detetive. A exclamação se transformou em um gemido baixinho quando sentiu a pressão da perna de L sobre seu sexo.

- Você... – sussurrou o detetive, com os lábios colados aos dele.

O _dejà-vu_ que aquela cena provocou fez Raito sorrir. Mas teve que se conter para não sorrir demais.

_"Exatamente como planejei!"_

O detetive começou a roçar seu rosto no dele.

- Raito-kun, você...

Yagami tentou, mas não conseguiu parar de sorrir. Nem mesmo o arrepio que os toques de L estavam provocando em sua espinha conseguiu impedir a sensação de triunfo que brotava dentro dele.

- Sim, Ryuuzaki...?

Ele sentiu os lábios do detetive tremerem.

- Você... tem o direito de permanecer calado.

- O qu..?

Antes de conseguir desfazer o sorriso, seus pulsos estavam algemados.

A rapidez com que a sensação de triunfo se transformou em uma incômoda reviravolta em seu estômago foi incrível.

O detetive se afastou. Se o cérebro de Raito não estivesse girando, ele teria reparado na expressão quase fúnebre de seu rosto.

Yagami baixou os braços, olhando para as algemas como se elas não fossem reais. Tornou a olhar para o detetive e viu que ele estava abrindo o pacote pardo, que revelou ser um aparelho de DVD portátil. Ele apertou o play e Yagami viu, com um horror crescente, ele e Ryuuzaki na cama do detetive. A imagem não era muito boa, mas era perfeitamente reconhecível.

_- Do que você me chamou, Ryuuzaki?_ – ele ouviu a própria voz saindo do pequeno auto-falante.

_- Ki..._

_- Mais alto!_

_- Kira..._

_- MAIS ALTO!_

_- AAH! KIRA! _

Ele desviou os olhos. Não conseguia mais olhar. Mas não podia parar de ouvir. Sentiu as pernas cederem, fazendo-o cair dolorosamente de joelhos no chão. Seu corpo inteiro tremia. Ele olhou para o detetive, mas ele não estava olhando para ele. Por uma coincidência ou não, os cabelos negros de L estavam impedindo que Raito visse seus olhos.

Raito deu um soco com ambas as mãos no chão. Não era possível! Onde... quando foi que ele...?

Deixou que seu corpo tombasse no chão. Sua cabeça girava. Não conseguia pensar em uma solução.

Era quase tão terrível quanto ver seu nome escrito no Death Note pelo próprio detetive.

_Continua_


	6. Justiça

**VI**

**Justiça**

- Você já matou um inocente?

L estava parado na frente dele. Não havia mais nada ali além de duas cadeiras toscas de madeira, onde estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, e uma lâmpada que iluminava muito pouco além dos dois. Estava frio.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Yagami tentou se ajeitar na cadeira. O detetive não se moveu.

- Não responda minha pergunta com outra, Raito-kun.

- Eu não matei ninguém, Ryuuzaki.

"_Ninguém que não merecesse morrer"_, pensou.

O detetive olhou para o lado, e Raito seguiu o seu olhar. No chão, ao lado dos dois, havia um balde cheio de água e pedras de gelo. Ele não se lembrava de tê-lo visto antes.

L tirou do bolso algo que parecia um walkie-talkie, segurando-o com as pontas dos dedos.

- Pode entrar – disse, apertando o botão lateral do aparelho.

A porta do aposento em que estavam se abriu como se alguém a chutasse, e entraram dois policiais corpulentos trazendo um prisioneiro algemado e vendado. O homem era extremamente magro e tremia dos pés à cabeça.

L virou-se para Yagami.

- Ele matou muitos inocentes. – disse, referindo-se ao prisioneiro. - Mas não quer confessar.

Os dois policiais fizeram o homem magro ajoelhar-se diante do balde com água gelada, e em seguida, ignorando seus protestos, agarraram-no pelos cabelos e mergulharam sua cabeça dentro do balde.

Raito arregalou os olhos, horrorizado.

- E é assim que vocês pretendem fazê-lo confessar? Isso é quase uma tortura medieval, Ryuuzaki!

- Todos os outros métodos falharam com ele.

- Se vocês têm provas o suficiente, porque não o prendem mesmo sem a confissão?

L sorriu. Sem perceber, Yagami havia inclinado-se para frente na ânsia de falar. Foi voltando para o assento aos poucos, estreitando os olhos.

"_Maldito manipulador"_, pensou com raiva. _"Você não tem provas suficientes contra mim, e por isso quer que eu confesse. Que eu me traia. Eu nunca vou cair na sua armadilha ridícula."_

O prisioneiro magro arfava, e os policiais mergulharam sua cabeça novamente na água.

- Isso é ilegal – Yagami tornou a falar.

- O que ele fez também é ilegal.

- E você tem certeza de que ele...?

- Você tinha certeza de que aqueles que você matou eram culpados?

Havia algo errado.

- Pela última vez Ryuuzaki, eu não matei ninguém!

Estava frio, muito frio.

- Você matou. E eu vou provar.

O prisioneiro estava há tempo demais debaixo da água.

- Não há o que provar! – Raito levantou-se da cadeira, sua voz elevando-se de repente. – Você acha que sou idiota? Acha que não sei aonde você quer chegar? Eu não vou me trair, Ryuuzaki, porque não há nada para confessar!

Errado... muito errado...

L levantou-se e o encarou.

- Há sim, Yagami-kun, porque eu nunca estou errado.

Os policiais e o prisioneiro não estavam mais lá.

L o agarrou pelos cabelos e de repente, Raito não podia mais se mexer.

- Yagami-kun, eu sou...

"_A Justiça."_

Tudo começou a girar e a visão de L desapareceu.

Um delírio. Ele estava delirando.

A cabeça de Raito foi puxada para fora da água gelada. Sugou o ar com força, engasgando-se. A realidade invadiu sua consciência como o gelo que agora invadia seu cérebro e seus pulmões. Ele mal sentia os lábios e a ponta do nariz.

Antes que pudesse identificar os vultos que estavam à sua volta, um tapa recebido de alguém muito forte fez seu nariz sangrar.

Seus lábios tremiam involuntariamente por causa do frio. As mãos algemadas nas costas, os joelhos doendo pelo contato prolongado com o chão duro. Havia pelo menos mais duas pessoas que ele não podia ver, mantendo-o ajoelhado no chão e segurando-o pelos cabelos.

- Acordou? – disse uma voz grave que ele não reconheceu.

O homem que falara – provavelmente o mesmo que lhe dera o tapa – andava de um lado para o outro na frente dele. Uma luz muito forte colocada logo acima dos olhos de Raito, porém, o impedia de ver mais do que uma silhueta.

Ele não conseguia falar. Sua cabeça girava e girava. Não sabia dizer onde estava, como viera parar ali ou quem eram aquelas pessoas. O máximo que sua mente conseguia visualizar eram flashbacks muito rápidos, e sua cabeça latejava dolorosamente se tentava se fixar em algum deles.

- Não vai falar? – o homem de voz grave tornou a falar. Tinha um sotaque carregado, mas falava bem japonês. – O que aconteceu com aquele seu sarcasmo?

Yagami não respondeu. O tremor que estava nos lábios começou a se espalhar para o corpo todo.

Um dos homens que o segurava começou a falar em inglês.

- _Boss, he won't talk anymore. He's reaching that state again. __Can barely stay conscient._

Com muito esforço, Raito conseguiu processar as palavras.

- Mas _eu_ ainda quero falar com ele – o homem à frente de Raito continuou falando em japonês, obviamente querendo que ele compreendesse tudo.

Ele finalmente parou de andar e Yagami pôde ver por sua silhueta que estava olhando diretamente para ele.

- Tem alguma última declaração a fazer, Yagami Raito?

Ele ainda tremia, mas com muito esforço conseguiu formular uma única palavra em inglês.

- _Jus...tice._

O sussurro mal saíra de seus lábios dormentes e ele já havia perdido a consciência de novo.

_"Água..."_

Yagami acordou com a boca seca. Cada membro do seu corpo parecia estar pesando uma tonelada. Abriu os olhos e se viu em uma cela escura, iluminada apenas por uma janela gradeada bem no alto. Havia um forte cheiro de mofo e som de água pingando em algum lugar. Num canto escuro, com apenas os olhos e o sorriso macabro brilhando assustadoramente, estava Ryuuku. Parecia o próprio prenúncio da morte.

Com muito esforço, Raito levou uma mão à boca e sentiu os lábios rachados. Alguns pontos em seu rosto estavam doloridos, incluindo o olho direito, que parecia estar um pouco inchado.

Ouviu um barulho de metal rangendo e a portinhola que usavam para comida se abriu; uma mão empurrou rudemente uma caneca com água para dentro da cela.

Esquecendo-se momentaneamente de sua fraqueza, Raito precipitou-se para a porta e bebeu a água avidamente.

_"Que deprimente acabar assim."_

Aos poucos, seus pensamentos foram clareando. Lembrava muito vagamente de como viera parar ali. L o conduzira para fora da própria casa e o fez entrar em um carro. Ele estava chocado demais para não obedecer. Pouco tempo depois, o carro fez uma parada; L saiu, homens estranhos e encapuzados entraram. Antes que ele percebesse, já o haviam vendado e injetado algum calmante para que ele dormisse.

Quando ele acordou, já estava na cela. Não conseguia ver nada através da janela, que era muito alta. Poderia estar em qualquer lugar, em qualquer país. O mais provável era que estava nos Estados Unidos, mas ainda achava estranho, uma vez que haviam abandonado o caso Kira. E pelo jeito como o estavam tratando, era mais provável que estivesse na Coréia do Norte na época da Guerra Fria.

Há dias o torturavam até que começasse a perder os sentidos e a noção de onde estava. Tentavam extrair dele a confissão de que era Kira, claro, sem sucesso. Além de mergulhar sua cabeça no gelo, de vez em quando entravam na cela, deixavam-no completamente nu e jogavam-lhe um balde de água fria. Nessas horas muitas vezes saíam sem perguntar nada, dizendo, entre risos, que era para acabar com o mau cheiro.

Não sabia direito há quanto tempo estava lá, mas com certeza fazia mais de uma semana. No começo ele tinha se esforçado para compreender tudo aquilo. Como L conseguira filmá-lo? É claro que ele não tinha confiado apenas nas palavras do detetive e tinha pedido a Ryuuku que checasse o quarto à procura de câmeras. Só tinha prosseguido com seu plano depois de receber a confirmação do Shinigami de que lá não havia realmente nenhuma câmera. Então como ele conseguira?

Com o passar dos dias, Raito deixou de pensar em como viera parar ali e começou a tentar bolar um jeito de escapar. Mas não conseguia enxergar nenhuma possibilidade palpável; não vinha nada à sua mente. _Nada._ Começou a se sentir desesperado. Desde que vira L saindo do carro não tinha tido mais nenhum contato com ele ou com qualquer outra pessoa do Japão – incluindo sua família. O que estariam pensando? Será que sabiam de seu paradeiro? Soichiro estaria odiando-o? Teria sido abandonado por eles ou simplesmente não estavam conseguindo fazer contato?

Quanto mais desesperado ficava, mais apática era sua reação aos seus torturadores. Se continuasse assim, em algum momento ele teria que...

_Desistir._

Se L queria se vingar pela humilhação, ele realmente conseguira. Só mesmo um milagre para tirá-lo dali.

O barulho da portinhola de comida abrindo novamente fez com que ele saísse do transe. Esperando ver o prato de sopa rala que costumavam dar como refeição, quase pensou estar delirando quando viu o que na verdade havia entrado.

Um _cupcake_ coberto com glacê cor-de-rosa e uma cereja no topo.

- Ryuuzaki?

Sua voz saiu rouca. Em parte pelo pouco uso, em parte pela surpresa. O detetive abaixou-se e ele pôde ver uma parte de seu rosto pela portinhola.

- Boa tarde, Raito-kun.

A saudação era quase irônica.

Raito ouviu um dos guardas americanos perguntar alguma coisa a L. Ele sumiu de sua vista. Depois de uma rápida troca de palavras em inglês, a tranca da pesada porta de metal rangeu. L entrou, e o guarda fechou novamente a porta atrás dele.

Durante alguns minutos, ninguém falou nada. O detetive estava parado de pé, olhando para ele com a cara mais inexpressiva do mundo. Seus olhos movimentavam-se, como se estivesse olhando uma parte dele por vez. Um arranhão, um olho roxo, o cabelo bagunçado. Raito estava sentado de qualquer jeito encostado na parede úmida, como se alguém o tivesse jogado ali e ele não tivesse se movido mais. Olhava para o detetive como se não acreditasse no que via.

Pensou que sentiria alívio ao vê-lo, finalmente. Seu contato com o mundo exterior; finalmente saberia o que estava acontecendo. Mas ao invés disso, sentia algo que não podia explicar. Definitivamente não era alívio. Parecia raiva. O silêncio e o olhar do outro sobre si só o fazia ter ainda mais vontade de levantar-se e sacudi-lo, e berrar a pergunta que há dias martelava em sua cabeça.

"_Por que me abandonou aqui, seu maldito?"_

Yagami não tinha forças nem para levantar o braço, quanto mais para gritar. Começou a tremer.

L abaixou-se ao lado dele e levou a mão até seu rosto.

- Você está bem, Raito-kun?

Num reflexo, e sentindo todos os músculos repuxarem ao fazer isso, Raito afastou a mão dele com um tapa.

- Não me pergunte se estou bem – disse, entre dentes. Alguém que fizesse aquela pergunta depois de vê-lo naquele estado e sabendo que era o responsável, era obviamente um cretino.

L ignorou aquela ação.

- Vou tirar você daqui.

Raito ainda tremia de raiva e sua vontade era dar um tapa naquele rosto falsamente inocente, mas não conseguiu refrear o desespero em saber o que estava acontecendo.

- O quê é _aqui_? O que é isso tudo, Ryuuzaki?

- Assim que souberam que eu tinha o principal suspeito de ser Kira em mãos, os americanos conseguiram um mandato para manter você aqui sob custódia, alegando que era um criminoso internacional. Você sabe, eles têm essa mania de cuidar do mundo inteiro.

- Pensei que tivessem desistido do caso.

- Claro. Até eu conseguir capturar você.

Aquilo o fez tremer novamente.

- Mas agora você vai voltar comigo.

- Ah, que bom. _Agora_.

Aquilo saiu da boca de Raito antes que ele pudesse pensar em ficar quieto. O detetive aproximou seu rosto do dele, como se tivesse estudando sua expressão ao dizer aquilo. Envergonhado, Yagami desviou os olhos.

- Raito-kun... – L tocou seu rosto e o fez virar para ele. – Você está magoado?

Ah, sim... Então era isso que ele estava sentindo.

Poucas palavras podiam exprimir o turbilhão de sentimentos que Raito estava sentindo agora. Alívio por L estar ali finalmente, raiva porque o havia deixado ali tanto tempo, dúvida e tormento ao pensar na família e no Death Note deixado em seu quarto, sozinho, e uma confusão enorme em sua mente causada por aquele jogo insano em que havia se metido. Não sabia mais que papel deveria representar; seu medo maior era não conseguir representar nenhum. Nunca devia ter executado um plano que envolvesse qualquer coisa fora da razão! Bem, ele pensava que era um plano racional... até executá-lo. E agora ele não conseguia tirá-lo da mente.

Não conseguia olhar para o detetive sem sentir uma vontade insana de beijá-lo.

E agora ele estava perto. Muito perto.

Seus lábios tremiam incontrolavelmente. Ele sentia um nó na garganta, e sua cabeça latejava tanto que parecia que ia explodir.

E então L o abraçou. Yagami entreabriu os lábios de surpresa; não esperava uma ação tão... humana.

- Dói – murmurou o detetive.

- O quê?

- Ver você assim – ele se afastou o suficiente para poder encará-lo.

Ouvir aquilo fez o coração de Raito falhar uma batida. Mas ao mesmo tempo fez alguma coisa bem lá no fundo, onde sua mente lógica ainda resistia bravamente, dizer a ele que mostrar-se magoado talvez fosse realmente a melhor opção. Mas ele não podia acreditar em tudo que L dissesse... Por mais verdadeiro que pudesse parecer.

- Mentiroso – sussurrou, mas seu rosto já estava aproximando-se do dele instintivamente.

Ele já não sabia mais se estava atuando ou não.

- Prove – murmurou L em resposta, com os lábios praticamente colados aos dele.

Qualquer vestígio de sanidade que pudesse ter sobrado depois da tortura – a física e a psicológica – desapareceu da mente de Yagami.

Sentiu L pressionar seu corpo com o próprio e forçar entrada em seus lábios, ao que ele imediatamente correspondeu com um beijo desesperado. Aquilo fez despertar dentro dele todas as sensações do dia que acabou se tornando sua sentença. Agarrou a nuca do detetive com força, como se temesse que ele fosse fugir de repente.

Mas ele não estava com jeito de que ia fugir. Ajeitou-se entre as pernas de Raito, sem separar o beijo. Pressionou os quadris contra os dele e Yagami gemeu, não querendo parar aquilo mesmo estando quase sem fôlego. Veio com uma das mãos da nuca até o rosto do detetive, acariciando seu rosto com o polegar.

E então sentiu uma coisa que o fez parar o beijo.

Afastou seu rosto do dele e passou novamente o polegar pela bochecha de L, sentindo – e agora vendo – a cicatriz que ele mesmo havia feito com o canivete dias atrás.

L tinha uma marca sua. Por um momento, isso ofuscou todo o resto. Sorriu, encarando o detetive, e sentiu uma satisfação quase diabólica ao detectar o que parecia ser um fundo de medo nos olhos de seu rival.

Aproximou a boca do ouvido dele.

- Ryuuzaki... – sussurrou. – Você está com medo de mim outra vez?

Sentiu L estremecer e ampliou o sorriso. Estava senhor da situação novamente.

Bem, ele era bom em inverter o jogo.

O detetive virou o rosto para o lado, evitando olhá-lo.

- Raito-kun... – murmurou.

Debruçou-se sobre Raito, como se estivesse se esticando para pegar alguma coisa. Yagami ficou sem entender nada por alguns instantes; quando L se endireitou, ele viu que estava segurando o _cupcake_.

- Você vai comer isso? – perguntou, com aquela cara inocente que só ele conseguia fazer, encarando o doce ao invés de Raito.

Contrariado e com raiva por L ter se esquivado dele de uma maneira tão boba, Yagami tomou o bolinho das mãos do detetive e, com uma dentada só, comeu metade.

Era uma atitude bem infantil, claro. Não que ele estivesse ligando.

Também não estava ligando muito para o fato de que sua boca estava agora toda suja de creme rosa - mas pelo jeito, o detetive estava. Mal terminara de engolir o pedaço que mordeu, L segurou a mão dele que estava com o cupcake e tirou-a do caminho para poder aproximar o rosto novamente.

- Você fica melhor assim – murmurou, pouco antes de encostar os lábios nos dele e começar a lamber todo o doce.

L fazia aquilo de uma forma incrivelmente sensual e provocante, lambendo em volta dos lábios, estrategicamente evitando invadir sua boca com a língua. Essa brecha foi suficiente para o detetive enfiar a mão por baixo da camisa de Yagami, arranhando o peito dele de leve e esbarrando os dedos em um dos mamilos, que rapidamente tornou-se rígido.

Raito ofegou e sentiu o próprio corpo estremecer dessa vez; não demorou muito e já havia baixado todas as suas defesas novamente.

Havia caído como um patinho na armadilha dele, de novo.

Logo o detetive invadiu com a outra mão a calça de Yagami, começando a acariciar seu sexo.

- Seu... maldito... – Raito gemeu enquanto L ainda lambia seus lábios e seu queixo e jogou a cabeça para trás, deixando que encostasse na parede.

A ação seguinte de L foi um tanto inusitada. Puxou a calça e a cueca de Yagami, deixando-o nu da cintura para baixo. Pegou o cupcake que restou da mão de Raito e inclinou-o para que o creme escorresse. E caiu bem em cima do membro ereto de Yagami.

L o encarou e sorriu.

Raito abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa – nem saberia o que dizer – mas tudo que saiu de seus lábios foi um gemido rouco quando sentiu o detetive abocanhá-lo por inteiro. E fazia aquilo com tanta vontade e tão intensamente que Raito achou que ia gozar no mesmo instante.  
Yagami arqueou as costas. Não sentia mais a parede fria atrás de si. Não via mais a cela. Tudo que ele sentia era a boca quente do detetive em seu membro; tudo que ele via eram estrelas e tudo que ele ouvia eram os próprios gemidos e aquele delicioso ruído de sucção.

Agarrou-se de repente aos cabelos de L, sentindo-o deslizar os lábios até a ponta de seu membro, descendo-os agora para os testículos. Começou a massageá-lo também com as mãos.

Raito retorcia-se de prazer. Tudo à sua volta estava difuso e sem sentido, até que de repente foi trazido de volta sentir um toque numa região muito íntima.

Seu corpo encolheu-se involuntariamente. L percebeu, parou e ergueu o rosto para olhá-lo.

Diante do olhar interrogativo de Yagami, o detetive apenas levou dois dedos à própria boca e chupou-os.

- Ryuuzaki... O que pensa que está...?

- Shh.

Com um movimento rápido, o detetive jogou o corpo para cima de Raito, prensando-o na parede com o próprio peso. Estava agora entre as pernas de Yagami. Com uma das mãos tapou a boca dele, e com a outra – a dos dedos lambidos – começou a abrir caminho por entre suas nádegas.

Raito tentou afastá-lo, mas estava fraco e não conseguiu nem ao menos tirar o detetive de cima de si.

"_Você fica melhor assim..."_

Será que ele queria dizer...?

Raito parou de se agitar. L aproximou o rosto do dele.

- Quem falou... – sussurrou, provocante - ...que é você que manda aqui, Raito-kun?

Não parecia ele falando. Yagami estremeceu de raiva. Tentou empurrá-lo mais uma vez, sem sucesso. L introduziu um dedo e ele soltou uma exclamação abafada pela mão que cobria sua boca.

Era incômodo e invasivo. Suas pernas se moviam com a intenção de se afastar, como se não soubessem que havia uma parede atrás.

- Estou sendo bonzinho com você... – L continuou a murmurar. Sua voz estava tão baixa que era difícil reconhecer o tom. – Você não foi assim comigo.

Raito tentou morder a mão de L que cobria sua boca, mas o detetive foi mais rápido e afastou a mão.

- É mesmo? Pra mim você estava adorando aquilo – Yagami disse entre dentes.

- E estava... Raito-kun, só de lembrar de você indo e vindo dentro de mim daquele jeito, eu... – encerrou a frase gemendo com os lábios colados na orelha dele.

Aquilo fez arrepiar até o último pêlo na nuca de Raito. Meu Deus, onde ele aprendera a falar daquele jeito? Não pôde deixar de evocar a imagem daquele dia; e aquele gemido tinha sido a gota d'água – ele sentiu uma onda de prazer como um choque percorrer seu corpo e de repente o dedo incômodo já não estava mais tão incômodo.

Não era do feitio dele falar daquele jeito, isso era óbvio. Então quer dizer que ele só estava falando assim para baixar as defesas de Raito?

- Ryuuzaki, seu... cretino... – murmurou, já quase sem forças para resistir.

Antes mesmo de ele concluir a frase, L gemeu novamente em seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo em que inseria o segundo dedo. E quando começou a movê-los devagar, era Raito quem gemia, sentindo aquela mesma onda de choque espalhar-se cada vez mais intensa.

Quase nem percebeu quando o detetive desencostou-o da parede e o fez deitar no chão, tudo sem tirar os dedos de dentro dele.

Não foi capaz de reagir. Estava totalmente entregue e seus pensamentos não passavam nem perto do Death Note, de Ryuuku, de sua família ou de sua situação.

Depois de alguns minutos, sentiu L retirar os dedos, colocar as pernas dele em volta do quadril e encostar a ponta do membro rijo em sua entrada exposta. Raito evitou olhar para ele, tentando imaginar o que viria em seguir.

Dor. Foi isso que veio. Yagami apertou as pernas em volta do detetive, gemendo de dor. L estava entrando devagar, mas sem dar trégua para Raito respirar. Só parou quando sentiu que havia alcançado o limite.

- Foi... assim que você se sentiu? – murmurou para o detetive, quase sem fôlego. Sentia o suor escorrendo da testa e os olhos arderem, como se fosse chorar.

- Não – respondeu o detetive. Dava para ver o suor brilhando no rosto dele também. – Foi assim.

Começou a estocá-lo. Raito inclinou a cabeça para trás, tamanha a dor. Agarrou-se às costas dele, lembrando inevitavelmente de como eles estavam com as posições invertidas alguns dias atrás.

"_Você já não se vingou o bastante?"_

Queria falar, mas não conseguia. Mal tinha fôlego para gemer de dor. Então, quando ele pensou que ia rachar ao meio, a dor parou.

L havia parado de se mover. Encostou seu rosto no de Raito, ofegante. E então desceu sua mão para o membro dele, começando a manipulá-lo devagar.

Yagami ofegou com o toque, mas não pôde deixar de se perguntar.

Por quê? Por que ele não tinha continuado? Por que não o humilhou até o fim, como Raito havia feito com ele?

- Ryuuzaki... – gemeu. – O que você quer?

- Raito-kun... – o detetive murmurou no ouvido dele, sem parar de estimulá-lo. – No momento, eu só quero você.

A resposta de Yagami foi outro gemido. Os dedos do detetive em volta de seu membro eram tão macios...

"_Ryuuzaki, você está mentindo... ou está realmente tão cego assim por mim?"_

Se a resposta fosse a segunda opção, naquele momento, ele estava tão cego quanto.

O volume dentro de si deixou de ser um incômodo aos poucos. As estocadas que L recomeçara estavam provocando choques de prazer ainda mais intensos do que antes, e logo ele sentiu que não agüentaria mais.

Derramou-se na mão do detetive com um gemido longo e rouco, e não demorou muito a sentir-se preenchido por dentro.

Todos os seus músculos relaxaram. Foi como se toda sua força tivesse se esvaído. Ficou naquele estado de torpor por um bom tempo.

Achou que o detetive estava falando com ele, mas não estava entendendo direito.

Ao que parecia, ele estava colocando a mão sobre a testa dele.

"_Raito-kun?"_

Ele não respondeu. Simplesmente não tinha mais energia para se movimentar.

"_Raito-kun, você está com febre."_

Ele estava sendo carregado. Já estava vestido de novo...?

A voz do detetive estava ficando cada vez mais distante...

A escuridão e o silêncio o engolfaram. Não fazia idéia de onde estava. Não sentia mais nada.

_Continua_


	7. Humilhação

******N/A:** Quem espera sempre alcança! Obrigada a você que não desistiu dessa fic. Eu não desisti. E agora vou continuar até o final.

**VII**

**Humilhação**

_Ah, humilhação._

Era a única coisa que pulsava na cabeça de Raito Yagami. Latejava no cérebro. Comprimia os ouvidos.

E era a única coisa no momento que estava mantendo sua mente funcionando. Há quanto tempo ele estava ali?

Estava com uma sensação de formigamento nos membros, como se não se movesse há muito tempo. A inércia tomava conta de seu corpo inteiro; levantar uma pálpebra era impensável.

Mas onde ele estava?

Estava deitado, mas aquela não era sua cama. Era mais dura, e havia um cheiro característico no ar.

Cheiro... Seus sentidos estavam voltando. O pulsar incômodo em seus ouvidos deu lugar a um som agudo, distante e ritmado. Abriu os olhos, mas fechou-os logo em seguida por causa da claridade. Tentou se mover, mas parou ao sentir uma dor aguda na dobra do braço.

Abriu os olhos novamente, dessa vez mais devagar, acostumando suas retinas à claridade. Seu primeiro impulso foi olhar para o que havia causado a dor, e viu um curativo no braço de onde saía uma comprida mangueira transparente. Olhou para o lado e viu o saco plástico contendo soro e o monitor mostrando seus sinais vitais, de onde vinha o som agudo.

"_Hospital?"_

Antes que começasse a tentar se lembrar de como viera parar ali, o som de vozes ríspidas e alteradas vindo de fora do quarto chamou sua atenção.

- Senhor, por favor, o horário de visitas ainda não...

- Me deixe passar! É o meu filho que está aí e eu preciso saber como ele está! – Raito reconheceu a voz de seu pai.

- O senhor precisa se acalm...

A porta do quarto se abriu com um estrondo e Soichiro entrou, esbaforido, seguido de perto por uma enfermeira de expressão preocupada.

- Raito! – exclamou, correndo até o lado da cama dele. – Você está bem? O que aqueles bárbaros fizeram com você?

- Pai – começou, a voz fraca. – Eu... – não sabia o que dizer, nem por onde começar. Até onde Soichiro sabia? O que será que o detetive contara a ele?

- Acho melhor falar com o médico – comentou a enfermeira, preocupada, e ia se dirigindo para a porta quando foi impedida por uma terceira pessoa que entrava.

- Não será preciso. Já falei com o médico.

Raito voltou os olhos para a porta e seu estômago revirou. Era L.

- Ryuuzaki – exclamou Soichiro. – O que faz aqui?

- Precisava conversar com vocês – e virou-se para a enfermeira. – Importa-se de nos deixar a sós?

A enfermeira encarou L com desconfiança, e ele continuou:

- Já falei com o médico e expliquei a situação. Não há problema nenhum em estarmos aqui. Pode confirmar com ele, se quiser.

Ela ainda não parecia convencida, mas os deixou e fechou a porta ao sair. O detetive se virou para encará-los.

- Acho que é melhor sentarmos, senhor Yagami.

Havia duas cadeiras no quarto. Soichiro puxou uma para perto da cama de Raito e se sentou; L puxou a outra e se sentou ao lado dele, com os pés em cima da cadeira. O pai de Raito lançou-lhe um olhar de ligeira censura; estava acostumado àquelas atitudes estranhas do detetive, mas provavelmente pensava ser um comportamento inadequado num quarto de hospital.

- Então – começou L, como se estivessem em uma conversa casual num chá da tarde – Como está se sentindo, Raito-kun?

Raito engoliu em seco e seus olhos passaram da expressão impassível de L para o olhar ansioso do pai. Precisava ser duas vezes mais cauteloso.

- Bem... vivo, eu acho – e forçou um sorriso fraco, engolindo toda a raiva reprimida.

- O que eles fizeram com você foi desumano – Soichiro disse sombriamente, seu lábio inferior trêmulo. - E ainda se dizem uma nação desenvolvida. Não podemos deixar que saiam impunes.

- Senhor Yagami, aquele era um grupo de radicais que não pertencia nem respondia ao governo dos Estados Unidos. Eles tentaram se passar pela polícia internacional, mas nós já esclarecemos a situação junto à Casa Branca. Eles não foram responsáveis.

- São responsáveis pelo que acontece no país deles! - Soichiro inflamou-se de repente, levantando-se ligeiramente da cadeira. - Não podem permitir que essas pessoas continuem a torturar inocentes!

- Não se preocupe, senhor Yagami. Nós também já esclarecemos isso. Eles não passarão impunes.

O pai de Raito respondeu alguma coisa, mas ele já não estava prestando atenção. Duas palavras haviam se destacado em sua mente, que agora trabalhava para construir um sentido e chegar a uma conclusão. Uma era a palavra que seu pai usara para defini-lo: "inocente". Aquelas não eram palavras de um pai que viu a prova irrefutável de que seu filho era um estuprador. Provavelmente L não havia lhe contado nada sobre o vídeo. E isso levava a crer que mais ninguém sabia.

A outra palavra era uma que o detetive havia repetido: "esclarecer". Esclarecer a situação? Tudo parecia muito claro quando L o deixara nas mãos daqueles malucos. Por mais que os Estados Unidos fossem uma potência mundial, não conseguiriam enganar o maior detetive do mundo. E L nunca o deixaria nas mãos deles se tivesse a mínima dúvida sobre a veracidade do que diziam. A não ser que...

- Filho – Raito ouviu seu pai dizer, chamando sua atenção de volta à conversa, enquanto colocava a mão sobre seu ombro. - Estou tão aliviado que esteja bem... Sua mãe e sua irmã estão esperando por você lá fora. Ryuuzaki disse que o médico deve liberá-lo hoje.

Raito repetiu o sorriso fraco.

- Desculpe ter preocupado vocês.

- Não foi sua culpa, filho. De alguma forma descobriram que você era suspeito, e você ficou... exposto – ele olhou para L com o canto dos olhos. – E é por isso que eu gostaria de pedir uma coisa ao Ryuuzaki.

Raito franziu o cenho, olhando para o detetive. Seu pai se levantou da cadeira.

- Eu pensei muito sobre isso e concluí que seria melhor para todos nós. Ryuuzaki, eu gostaria de pedir que retirasse meu filho das investigações.

- O quê? Pai! - Raito tentou se erguer na cama, mas todos os seus músculos repuxaram e ele continuou deitado.

- Desculpe, Raito, mas não podemos arriscar que você fique exposto dessa maneira – seu pai mantinha-se firme, mas Raito pôde perceber que suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente.

- Pai, quer dizer que você... você acredita que as suspeitas de Ryuuzaki sobre mim possam estar certas? - tentou parecer magoado e ofendido, ao invés de exasperado. Parecia ter funcionado; as mãos de seu pai tremeram mais ainda. L continuava em silêncio, mordendo a unha do polegar. Parecia estar achando o teto do quarto muito interessante.

- Não... - Soichiro respondeu com a voz bem menos firme. - Claro que não acredito, filho. Mas como eu disse, você foi ainda mais exposto depois que esse grupo fez o que fez. E se você não estiver envolvido no processo nem tiver acesso às informações, se tornará um alvo muito menos visado.

- Mas você não pode...

- Também não precisa se preocupar com isso, senhor Yagami. - L de repente voltou à conversa, interrompendo-o. - Isso já foi providenciado. A partir de hoje, Raito Yagami não participará mais das investigações do caso Kira. Foi isso que eu vim comunicar.

Raito sentiu como se todo seu sangue tivesse se esvaído do corpo. Cravou os olhos arregalados no detetive, incapaz de proferir qualquer palavra. L, no entanto, não olhava para ele.

- Obrigado, Ryuuzaki – disse o pai de Raito, sério, porém com certo pesar em sua expressão. - Assim fico mais aliviado.

- O que _eu_ penso não conta? - Raito levantou a voz com indignação, dividido entre a atuação e a raiva verdadeira.

- Filho, eu sei o quanto isso significa pra você – Soichiro virou-se e novamente colocou a mão em seu ombro. - E todos vamos sentir sua falta na central. Mas isso saiu de nosso controle. Permitir que você continue trabalhando no caso seria colocar sua vida em risco. E de todo modo, como você ouviu, não está mais em minhas mãos agora.

Raito suspirou, as narinas tremendo, e desviou os olhos. Não estava contando com isso. Realmente não estava contando com isso.

- Sinto muito, Raito.

Teria sido melhor que os dois parassem de falar. Principalmente porque o que L falou em seguida fez suas entranhas revirarem ainda mais.

- Nós já conseguimos um substituto. Você deverá conhecê-lo amanhã, senhor Yagami. Foi Watari quem o localizou, ele deverá preencher os requisitos satisfatoriamente.

Soichiro assentiu. O detetive continuava não olhando para Raito, mas agora ele também não fazia questão de olhar para o detetive. Substituto? Um estranho? Que diabos?

- Bem – continuou seu pai – Acho que é melhor deixarmos você descansar agora.

- Senhor Yagami, importa-se se eu falar com ele a sós um minuto? - L levantou-se de repente.

Soichiro lançou um último olhar ao filho antes de responder.

- Está bem, mas é melhor não demorarem. Não quero que ele se preocupe mais, e o médico deve chegar logo para lhe dar alta. Até logo, filho. Estaremos esperando lá fora.

O detetive fez um meneio de cabeça. Soichiro sorriu para o filho e apertou seu ombro significativamente, e então saiu, despedindo-se de L.

O quarto ficou anormalmente quieto depois que seu pai saiu. L agora olhava para ele. Raito tentou ignorar o fato de que o detetive se aproximava agora de sua cama, e evitava os olhos dele. A raiva o consumia por dentro, fazendo brotarem gotículas de suor em sua testa.

- Raito-kun, queria que você soubesse que, mesmo estando fora do caso, você continua sendo suspeito. Portanto, continuará sob vigilância.

- Hum – fez Raito, olhando para frente.

- Mas não foi isso que eu vim falar.

- Não temos nada mais para conversar – Yagami murmurou entre dentes. Não precisava fingir que estava magoado.

- Temos, sim.

Foi o tom de voz do detetive que fez Raito olhar para ele. Quase um murmúrio, profundo e sério. Encarando os olhos de L pela primeira vez naquele dia, ele vislumbrou algo que nunca havia notado antes: sinceridade.

Raito queria falar tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta desde o momento em que se descobrira naquele cativeiro, mas uma dúvida ainda pairava em sua mente. Como se pudesse ler pensamentos, L falou:

- Isso não está sendo gravado, Raito-kun.

Yagami sorriu, sarcástico, e abriu os lábios numa risada silenciosa. Como acreditar no detetive, depois de tudo?

- Imaginei que não fosse acreditar. Mas eu não coloquei câmeras nem escutas nesse quarto. Poderia atrapalhar o andamento do hospital.

Visto que Raito o ignorou novamente, L repentinamente agarrou sua mão que não estava presa à mangueira de soro e a enfiou por debaixo da própria camisa, roçando cada centímetro de pele que conseguiu alcançar. Raito estremeceu com aquela atitude repentina, sensações intensas de dias anteriores voltando à sua mente como se estivessem injetando drogas em suas veias. Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas então L chegou com o rosto tão perto que ele parou de respirar.

- Viu? Nenhuma escuta – sibilou o detetive. - Não está sendo gravado.

Aproximou-se mais meio centímetro e tomou os lábios dele num beijo sufocante.

O coração de Raito parecia ter parado também. Ele gemeu contra a vontade, sucumbindo totalmente aos lábios do detetive, suas línguas enroscando-se intensamente. Mas então Raito sentiu nos lábios uma umidade salgada, e em seguida L afastou-se dolorosamente dele.

Ofegante, Raito encarou L. Havia em seu rosto uma única lágrima que escorria até seus lábios, e ele apressou-se em limpá-la com as costas da mão. Não havia, porém, qualquer deformação em sua expressão que sugerisse tristeza ou choro.

Talvez numa situação normal aquilo tudo fosse atuação; talvez não fosse prova suficiente.

Mas aquela situação nunca havia sido sequer remotamente normal.

- Você não contou para eles – Raito afirmou.

L balançou a cabeça. Provavelmente, causar a ele aquele tipo de humilhação nunca havia sido sua intenção. Mas...

- Mas aquilo tudo sobre esclarecer... - a voz de Yagami tremeu e ele fez uma pausa antes de continuar, os próprios olhos ardendo. - Ryuuzaki, eu nunca estive nos Estados Unidos, não é?

L assentiu, desviando novamente os olhos dele, uma nova lágrima ameaçando escorrer, embora seu rosto continuasse impassível.

Raito mordeu o lábio inferior, incapaz de continuar a encará-lo também. Ele nunca deixara o Japão; nunca havia sido capturado por uma organização norte-americana radical. Tudo havia sido parte do plano dele, desde o começo.

- Tudo isso para me afastar do caso? - a voz dele ainda tremia, e acabou saindo um pouco mais alta do que ele pretendia.

- Não – o detetive, ao contrário de Raito, quase murmurava. - Para afastar você de mim.

Raito ergueu os olhos para ele, novamente incapaz de formular palavras. Foi L quem falou.

- Adeus, Yagami-kun.

Sem esperar resposta, o detetive saiu, deixando-o num silêncio ainda maior do que quando Soichiro havia partido. Raito relaxou os músculos na cama, mirando inutilmente o teto. Havia perdido aquela batalha, e já não saberia dizer quem estava ganhando a guerra.

_Continua_

**N/A: **Bem, bem! Chegamos ao final de mais um capítulo. Talvez não tão explicativo quanto os outros, mas várias coisas ainda vão acontecer... Infelizmente (ou felizmente, para vocês XD) eu não vou conseguir terminar essa fic de forma simples, então esperem por mais reviravoltas!


End file.
